In The Moonlight
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: If Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**ALICE**

The most abused things run through your mind when you are about to die. I swear, the _most_ abused things. At least, that's what it was like for me…

I was standing in the middle of the forest, and when I say middle, I really do mean middle. There were trees, bushes, boulders, fallen tree trunks, and wild life surrounding me; ahead of me, behind me, to my left and right. _Everywhere._ I felt claustrophobic, like I couldn't breath; the forest was swallowing me up whole like a vicious ocean might. I wouldn't have been able to get out of there on my own, even if I _did_ have the option.

Unfortunately, I didn't have that option.

The large, roaring jungle cat in front of me was keeping me from doing so. It's teeth; long, curved, and sharp like fangs, were snapping at me, a constant growl coming from it. And it was big, so very, very big; the size of a small pony maybe…a pony with razor looking claws that I wouldn't doubt for a second could cut through my skin like a knife through butter.

I was frozen to the spot with terror, paralyzed from the waist down with fear, the only motion I could make were the ragged breaths and the trembling of my body. I couldn't even blink, I was sure that in the time it took me to close my eyes and open them again, the cat would have pounced and I would be dead.

The temperature wasn't helping. It was a cold night, not uncommon for Forks, but colder out here in the woods, with a chilling fog hovering just above the forest floor, and a breeze that felt like death's breath sweeping through the little clearing the cat and I were in. The sky was cloudless, unusual, and the moon shone brightly, lighting up the little clearing, casting shadows from the trees that looked like clawed hands reaching out at me. The air was damp, damp enough to leave a layer of moisture on my cheeks and face, my hands, and my legs. When I had left an hour ago (was that all it had been?), I hadn't been thinking and only threw on a coat, not bothering to trade me pyjama shorts for a pair of pants.

The moisture collecting in my hair was now enough to weigh it down, forcing raven coloured spikes to fall down in my eyes, obstructing my view somewhat. But that didn't keep my eyes from leaving the lock down they were in with the cat's, not even my visible breath that puffed up in my way as well every few seconds could.

But back to my point…odd thoughts.

The only thing I could think of at the moment, staring what would surely be my death, in the face, was;

_I forgot to lock the door after I left._

I know; weird.

It's not like Forks was notorious for crime or anything; quite the opposite actually. And even if by some small chance, someone actually did break in; it's not like my dad didn't know how to defend himself. He _was_ the Chief of police…

But like I said, they are abused thoughts.

My eyes widened as the cat's ears twitched, it's eyes narrowing and flashed to the side.

As a reaction, my eyes too flew to the left, searching for whatever caught the cat's attention.

A pair of silver eyes looked back at us, reflecting the moonlight like any other animal's would. And that's why I assumed that's what it was; just another animal here to join in on dinner, because people's eyes are not silver…

A jolt of recognition crashed through me, even before she stepped into the clearing. Because there _were_ people with silver eyes. A whole family. The Cullens. Even before she stepped into the moonlight, I knew who it was. I don't know how, I just _knew_.

Bella Cullen.

****

**I know, I know. Another story. I've got a sickness! Ideas keep popping up in my head and I have to write them down and then I want opinions.**

**Sooooo, tell me what you think? ^^**

**Review please!**

**-Paige **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**A/N: Firstly, thank you all for the reviews! ^^ And secondly; that wasn't an actual chapter, just the prologue, do don't worry, none of the others will be that short. And lastly, the very first line of the story it says 'The most abused…' Yeah, my computer doesn't like me and my spell check likes to change correct words to other correct words it thinks should go there. *scoff* Anyway, so it's ABSURD, not **_**abused**_**…though my computer will be if it doesn't stop wrecking my stories.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they were creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**ALICE**

The first time I saw Bella Cullen was in the cafeteria, at lunch, on my very first day at Forks High…

_FLASHBACK_

_I followed Jessica Stanley into the cafeteria, glad that I wouldn't have to be sitting alone in front of the whole school on my first day. That would suck. Big time._

_Although, with how much this girl talked and gossiped, that was looking much more appealing than sitting with her the whole lunch hour. And what if every one of her friends were just the same? A table full of Jessica Stanely's…I shuddered at the thought, eyeing the talking girl warily._

_Jessica pushed open the doors of the cafeteria and I followed her to the line of people waiting for their food, grabbing a tray for myself. "And then I finally managed to convince Eric to ask Angela to prom, but I told him not to tell her I did. I feel like the nicest person in the world right now." Jessica rambled on. Though it was sweet; from what I gathered, this Angela girl was painfully shy, and it was nice to know that Jessica was a good enough friend to look out for her._

_I nodded as she looked at me and she was off talking about something else next. Jessica was one of those people you could stick in front of a mirror and she'd have a conversation with herself as if she were talking to an actual person and not just her reflection._

_We quickly made our way to a table in the middle of the large room and I smiled at the others as I sat down beside Jessica. "Hey guys!" She greeted, jerking her thumb in my direction. "This is Alice Brandon, she just moved here. The new girl. Alice, this is Eric." Eric was tall with glasses and dark hair, with a friendly smile. "Tyler." Tyler never met my eyes and only stared just below them. I rolled my eyes. "Lauren." Lauren didn't appear to like me, her smile was clearly fake. "And Angela."_

_Angela smiled a small, but real, smile, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Alice. How are you enjoying Forks so far?"_

_I smiled back and shrugged. "It's quite different from Phoenix, that's for sure." Before I could continue, I was interrupted._

_"Hey guy! What do we have here? Whose the new meat?" A tall, blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a large grin ran up, slapping his tray down on the table, and grinning at me._

_"Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you." I replied._

_The boy extended his hand, his grin never fading. "Newton. Mike Newton." He said and Angela giggled while Eric rolled his eyes._

_I sat back and ate in silence, listening to their playful banter and different conversations before searching the rest of the cafeteria. Same old same old. Jocks all at one table in the corner with their letterman jackets and boisterous laughing. The skaters and their baggy clothing, rolling and idly playing with their boards as they talked and ate their lunch. The nerds and their pristine clothes and glasses. And the preps with all their pinkness, shininess, and expensiveness. I'm not one to label…but wow, Forks sure was a living stereotype._

_One last group caught my attention though and if I had to peg them as anything I would have pegged them punk rock. Sort of. Or models; they could definitely pass for models. There were five of them altogether; two boys and three girls. The first guy was huge; tall _and_ buff, with short black hair that had few curls in it, pale skin, and shocking silver eyes. He wore simple black shoes and blue jeans, though his black tank top looked like it was ready to rip because of his muscles; you could even see them through the black hoodie he also wore._

_The blonde sitting right up against him caught my eye next and I felt my self esteem take a blow. Flowing blonde hair, those same silver eyes, pale skin, a red silk blouse, a loose black tie, and black jeans with black converse. I'm sure she would have been even prettier if she smiled, though her face had a permanent scowl/glare as she scanned the cafeteria. The cold eyes passed over me and I flinched, turning my gaze to the next person._

_Another blonde. He wasn't quite as muscular as the first guy, but he wasn't by any means scrawny; his muscles longer rather than bulkier. His hair was a mixture of blonde and gold, curly/wavy, with the same silver eyes as the first two. My eyes widened as I took in the numerous scars I could see along his neck and face. It looked like an animal had attacked him. He wore big black combat boots, ripped jeans, a black band T shirt, and an old, worn army jacket with dog tags around his neck. The look suited him quite well, much like the others._

_The girl next to him had many similarities that the rest shared, her silver eyes, the pale skin, though hers was a tint darker. Her features were Mexican, her hair was brown…or perhaps black. It was hard to tell in the fluorescent lights in the cafeteria. She too wore combat boots with black snug fitting jeans, a white tank top with black suspenders. She giggled before snatching the carrot from the blonde boy's fingers, shoving it into her mouth as he smiled at her._

_The last one was on the other side of the large male, though not nearly as close to him as the blonde, more on the outskirts of the group, tossing around the plate of salad in front of her. I gasped as something stirred inside me, something I had never felt before, but knew was always there. Old. I could tell the feeling was old. It was deep, hidden, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was and had a hard time holding onto it. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, lost deep within me again. I blinked a few times and looked over the girl; her hair was a rich chestnut brown, looking silky and flowing down to her waist (it seemed all the girls at that table had exceptionally long hair), her skin too, was quite pale, like that of a porcelain doll, eyes a shinning silver, her facial features sharp and elegant. Black converse shoes, black jeans with holes in the knees, a studded belt, blue undershirt, and a black blouse left undone and rolled up to her elbows, topped with a black beanie with leather wrist bands._

_Her brows pulled together, furrowing and her eyes flickered up, scanning the room. When they landed on me, recognition flashed through them, followed by so many other emotions swirling so fast that I couldn't name them. Her mouth fell open, her fork dropping to her tray, catching the attention of the others at the table. I blinked and she was on her feet, her eyes still locked on me, but the larger male stood as well, grabbing her elbow. She froze, her expression hardening, and he leaned in, whispering something to her before her shoulders sagged. She nodded her head once and the others gathered their things and they all quickly left the cafeteria after that._

_Who _was_ that?_

_As if she could read my mind, Jessica piped up then. "I see you've caught the Cullens' attention, Alice. Even _they_ seem to be interested by the new girl." Jessica laughed, though it was anything but friendly. Obviously we were breaching a sensitive subject._

_But I couldn't hold in my curiosity, I _had_ to know who that was. Who they all were. "Who are they?"_

_"The Cullens." Mike spat, throwing a glare towards the door they had all glided out of. Yeah, glided; even their movements were beautiful, fluent, mesmerizing._

_I huffed, crossing my arms. "Am I supposed to magically know who these Cullens are?" I was fed up with their sourness about the subject, and I wanted some actual answers for once._

_Angela came to their rescue, with some information that was relevant and important. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids. Dr. Cullen works down at the hospital here in Forks and he and his wife adopted them all when they were really young. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something. It was really generous of them to do that, what with them being older than most kids that are adopted." She gestured to the table they were previously at with her fork, swirling it around in the air. "That's their usual table where they eat their veggies." She giggled at the end._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with eating vegetables?"_

_Angela sobered up. "Nothing; it's just, that's like the only thing they ever eat. They're all _super_ healthy and are always eating salads and nutritional stuff; I don't think they even know what a chocolate bar is. There are some funny rumours going around…" She trailed off, shaking her head as I looked at her. She cleared her throat, looking down at her plate. "_Anyway,_ the really big guy who looks like he could snap you in two with his fingers, is Emmett. The blonde girl is his girlfriend, Rosalie." She paused, gauging my reaction. I shrugged; it wasn't weird, it's not like they were related by blood. When she saw no face making, Angela continued. "They're the most intimidating of all the Cullens, Emmett because of his size, though I have a sneaking suspicion he's a nice guy; he's got a constant goofy grin. And Rosalie because…well, you saw the glare."_

_Eric continued for Angela as she took a bite of her sandwich. "The blonde guy you saw, who looked like he was in pain, is Jasper. He doesn't talk much, and avoids people like they carry the plague. His girlfriend is Maria, she does most of Jasper's talking for him. And lastly, the only single Cullen, is Bella, though she hasn't taken any interest in any of the guys here."_

_"_Yet._" Mike put in, glancing at the door, as if Bella would suddenly come waltzing back through it._

_I was starting to like Mike less and less, for unexplainable reasons…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the very first time I saw Bella Cullen. It was weird, odd, almost awkward, and completely confusing. But the memory would be forever etched in my brain.

I hand't seen much of her after that, in fact, she had missed the next day. I had thought it was because of me, but managed to convince myself that there was no way it could have been because of me. I didn't even know her. Why would she skip out of school just because of me? It was self centred of me to think that I had that much effect on her after just a few seconds of looking at each other.

There was no way it was because of me.

Because that would mean she would be thinking of me.

Again, those were ridiculous self centred thoughts.

Why would she be thinking of me?

Just because I was thinking of her?

I wasn't…She just happened to cross my mind…a lot.

When she arrived at school again the day after that, she didn't even glance at me. Not even during gym, the one class we had together. And the others were right, the Cullens were really healthy. Bella was fit, not _muscular_ but definitely toned. And graceful. She put the grace in graceful.

But still; she didn't even look at me. It was like I didn't exist in her world…and it bothered me.

It bothered me more than anything had ever bothered me in my entire life.

It was two weeks later before she even registered my presence…

_FLASHBACK_

_Stupid rain. Stupid Forks. Stupid old, dying, Chevy…_

_I huffed, juggling all my books in my arms as I raced down the hallway to class. I was late, soaking, and miserable. My mood, as of late, had been getting more and more bitter as the days passed, and today I knew I was going to snap. I didn't know when exactly, or where, but I could feel it, like a coil, ready to burst, and spring out. It was nearing the point of physical pain._

_I turned the corner and bumped into someone, sending myself and my books sprawling onto the floor. Of course._

_I blew the lock of hair out of my face, looking up into a pair of concerned, _silver_ eyes. My own widened as I saw the chestnut brown cascading down around the pale, blemish-free face, as Bella pursed her lips. "My apologies; I hadn't realized you were right around the corner. Forgive my ignorance." Her voice was smooth, bell like, it reminded me of wind chimes; I felt like I could listen to it all day. But then what she said registered and I cocked my head to the side. Who talked like that?_

_Bella gathered my books in one of her hands, much quicker than I would have, and stood, holding out her hand for me to take. "Thank you." Thank God I didn't stutter like a fool. I reached up and took her hand, my eyebrows rising. No, there were not tingles or sparks running through me in like so many novels I had read over the years. It was different; like a river of warmth, trickling up my arms and through my system, dissolving my bitter mood, loosening the coil in my stomach to non-existent. As soon as her hand was gone, the feeling began to dull, and I was left with the feeling you get when you lay out in the sun; relaxed to the point of wanting to take a nap, feeling warm, and giddy at the same time._

_I felt crimson rush to my cheeks as I noticed Bella's eyes tracing over my face, every curve and indent with an expression I had never seen before. She blinked a few times, her gaze locking on my neck as she grabbed her stomach. "Until next time." She whispered before speeding off down the hall._

_I walked into my class, the one I was late for, ignoring all the stares, as I made my way to the back of the room, with a giant smile on my face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That happened the day before last, Tuesday. I hadn't talked to her again, and she hadn't looked at me again. Though her family constantly did, especially Rosalie. The amount of glares I got from her daily were phenomenal.

And now here I was, out in the woods.

I bet you'd like to know what I was doing out there, in said woods, wouldn't you.

I had a dream. Nothing like Mr. King's…

I get these dreams sometimes; they're very odd and leave me feeling freaked out, and overwhelmed.

Because sometimes these dreams become reality.

For instance, I once dreamt of my sister tripping on her way down the stairs on the dog's squeaky bone, breaking her leg. The next morning, I woke up to Cynthia screaming bloody murder and ran out of my room to the top of the stairs. She was down below, holding her leg as my mother was on the phone with what I presumed was the doctor, comforting my little sister as she glared at the squeaky bone chew toy. The real kicker was the fact that she was wearing the same T shirt as she was in my dream.

Since then, I had been getting dreams just like that; ones that soon become reality. Not only that, but I get feelings.

My mother and I had gone for a walk once, in the city, and as we were about to cross the road on our signal to, my gut wrenched and and I _knew_ not to. I grabbed my mother's sleeve and held her back, waiting for the feeling to leave. It only did as a taxi and another car collided, screeching and skidding past right where we were about to step.

Back to my dream though;

At first it was just green, many shades of green that soon started to form into trees and then the forest. I recognized it as the forest across the road from my father's, only much, _much_ deeper in. A cabin came into view next, an old, log cabin with smoke coming from the chimney, and light from the window. Through the window I could see a man with a scruffy beard, laying on his couch in front of the fire. I gasped as I saw the blood that covered his neck and chest; but the man looked…happy. He was breathing, there was a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't see any steady flow of blood, though I knew that's what it was.

What I saw next had my heart freezing in terror. Bella stood in the corner of the room, beside the bookshelf, her fists shaking as she looked at the man with a look of disgust on her face. But what scared me was the fact that her chest too was covered with blood, dripping from her chin and mouth.

Now, at the time, I hadn't really thought anything through other than Bella was in the woods, covered in blood. I had jumped out of bed, throwing on my coat and shoes before running out of the house, across the road, and into the trees, deeper and deeper. The fact that she could have been responsible for the blood, hadn't even crossed my mind. I just had to get to her and make sure she was safe.

But then I ran into the damn cat.

And here we all were.

Me; shaking from the cold and fear.

The cat; hissing, it's back arched, ready to pounce.

And Bella; her skin seemed to nearly glow in the moonlight, or at least shine a dim light. Bare feet, old, ripped and faded jeans, a white tank top, black suspenders, and a black bandana tied around her neck. She was crouched, in front and off to the side of me, barring her teeth. Oh, barring her fangs…_ Fangs?_ My eyes grew twice in size as I took in the pearly white, curved, sharp looking fangs that looked a lot like the cat in front of us's. Actually, the similarities between the two were piling up, both of them had the eased breathing and natural confidence of a predator, both of their pupils were dilated, the cat hissing while Bella growled a feral growl that rumbled from her chest.

In the back of my mind, I noticed that Bella was _not_ covered in blood like in my dream.

And despite the situation I was in, I felt…_safe_. I felt quite safe around Bella when I knew I should have been scared for both of us, thinking of a plan to run from the cat. But clearly, running was the last thing on Bella's mind as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, crouching lower.

Feeling safe was my mistake, because naturally, my shoulder's sagged with relief, and my breath came out in a sigh. The cat's eyes snapped to me, and it lunged towards me. My scream shattered the silence as it ripped from my throat. Bella pushed be backwards, sending me landing on my butt a few feet back as she leapt at the enormous cat, both of them simultaneously roaring mid air.

_Oh my…_

**XxXxXxXx**

**So? How's the actual first chapter? Good? Bad? You're learning little bits and pieces about the characters.**

**Also; not to worry, I'm not ditching on my other stories. I've just got new ideas. I'm actually currently writing the next chapter for Love Like Magic, now that Alice and Bella are finally together, I get to write **_**possessive Alice**_**. ^^ It's fun. And I'm also planning out the next chapter in Reflection.**

**Review please? ^^**

**-Paige**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**Vamp traits: Silver, light reflecting eyes. Curved, sharp fangs(constant, not dropping). Feral. Exceptionally long hair. Pale. Extremely healthy. Eats food. Their skin had a faint glow in the moonlight.**

**ALICE**

Another scream echoed throughout the forest and in the little clearing we were all in as I watched Bella collide with the large animal, tackling it off to the side of me, three feet away. Just as quickly as she had gotten it to the ground, it was on it's feet again, throwing her off into the trees. I wanted to help, I _really_ did; but I was still frozen with fear and shock and everything was so overwhelming. The cat's eyes landed on me again and my breath hitched in my throat as tears streamed down my face. I hadn't realized I was crying; maybe I really was in shock.

I remembered reading about tigers once, and I assumed since this cat was close to a tiger; they shared many traits. You know when you go to the zoo, and you go the the tigers' cage and it gets up, looking out at the crowd past you? And you know when it begins to pace along the front of the cage, walking back and forth, it's tail flicking? Yeah, that's because it's hunting. It's found it's target, zeroed in on it, and planning. It's usually a small child or an old person who can't move very fast. And you want to know what's going through the animal's mind?

If it found a way out of the cage, somehow got out; _that's_ where they're headed. They're bolting over, cutting through the crowd to get to that person they had locked on in the cage. Straight to them; their prey.

The same damn thing was happening here in this clearing. I was this cat's prey; _me_ nothing and no one else. It wanted me, it was hunting me, and it was intent on getting me. I could see that in it's eyes as it slowly crept towards me, panting.

But again, there was that growl that sounded like another jungle cat, right at my side, and another second later, Bella was crouched back in front of me, snarling at the cat. I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling back. The only warning I had that something was about to happen, was Bella's muscles tensing.

The air was knocked from me as Bella's back rammed into my stomach, ramming _my_ back into a large tree. I gasped in a lungful of air, looking up to see what happened and bit my lip to keep from screaming in Bella's ear.

The cat was on it's hind legs, it's front paws in Bella's struggling arms as she held it off of us. I gasped when I saw that the black bandana was gone, and in it's place was a trail of blood; yet strangely no scratches.

Bella grunted as more weight was pushed into her and me, squishing me further back against the tree. This up close, I could really see Bella, and when I say that, I mean her fangs. I couldn't help but stare; I had never seen anyone, _person_, with fangs before.

Weapons. Lethal. Dangerous. It was clear that they were what had to be watched; even is she _did _have a gun or something, it's her fangs I'd watch out for. I watched, transfixed as she snapped her jaws at the cat, much like it was doing to her, and didn't doubt for a second that the razor sharp whites could break through just about anything.

Not only that though, she must have possessed more than average strength; she was holding off this cat, that had to weight a ton. Talk about power.

Bella hissed in pain as the cat's jaws got to close; leaving a gash on her cheek. "What _are_ you?" I whispered, watching, awed, as the skin closed up and healed itself instantaneously.

Obviously humans were no longer on the top of the food chain. Whatever Bella was, was.

The cat snarled, looking up at me, and Bella growled. She lifted a leg and shoved, launching the cat back across the clearing before stumbling forward, off of me. "_Stop._"

Both the cat and I froze at hearing the command. It slowly got to it's feet, watching her and digging it's claws into the dirt. Bella held her ground, staring down the animal as it stared back. I didn't dare move this time, I was barely even breathing.

After what seemed like eternity, the cat's ears lowered and it blinked. It growled once more before taking off back through the trees. Just like that. Gone. Like nothing happened.

Bella straightened up from her crouch, dusting off her jeans and shirt, muttering things under her breath, too quiet for me to hear. She took a deep breath before looking up at me slowly, her eyes meeting mine with an apprehensive look on her face. "Are you injured?" She asked quietly, keeping a two meter distance between us. Even when I took a step towards her.

I opened my mouth but no words came out, nothing did. My mind was still reeling with everything that happened, processing what I had witnessed, trying to come to some logical conclusion. When I didn't answer, Bella took it upon herself to make sure I was okay and scanned my body while I fought to keep the blush from my face. I cleared my throat, looking away from the captivating silver eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

After that, Bella's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. But she paused, cocking her head to the side and closing her eyes. I watched her curiously as her eyes snapped back open, panicked now, and she looked up at the sky. I too, looked up and noticed the sky getting lighter, meaning I had been out here for a while now, and morning was just around the corner.

I blinked and Bella was in front of me, her eyes silently begging. "I understand my request may seem odd, but I need you to get on my back, please." She said quickly, rushed.

"I - What?" What was she asking?

Bella growled, looking back up at the sky that was getting brighter with every second that passed. "It's critical to my health that I not be out here, but I'm not going to leave you for another animal's snack."

"And why can't I walk myself?" I asked. I mean, I know I couldn't do anything to protect myself or run from the cat, but I wasn't completely _incapable_. I could still walk.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and I noticed the sweat forming on her brow. This was the first time I had ever seen a Cullen frazzled. "I need to leave _now_ and _fast_." She said and the next thing I knew, I was on her back in a piggy back fashion. "Hold on tight."

"Wh - _Agh!_" The trees of the forest were a green and brown blur, my arms and legs tightening around Bella in a death grip, my scream left back in the clearing.

_Impossible._

This was just...not possible.

People can't move this fast.

Hell, _cars_ can't move this fast!

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the leaves and dust that were kicked up behind us, the branches of trees swaying after us. No ballerina, figure skater, or gymnast could compare to Bella; even at these speeds, her movements were graceful and well placed as she ducked under branches and leapt from fallen trees, over small streams. It was as if she knew the forest like the back of her hand, where every fallen leaf, and snapped twig was. She must have spent a lot of time out there.

I squinted as the sun just peeked over the top of the trees, shinning in my eyes and was shocked to my very core as Bella stumbled into a tree. I looked at her, seeing her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, a look of agony etched on her face. "Bella!" I gasped. "What's wrong?"

Bella began inching sideways and I looked down to see the light bending around the large tree trunk, spreading towards us.

I shook myself and focused. Obviously Bella was in pain. Had the cat gotten her worse than she thought?

Before I could think more on it, we were off again, streaking through the forest. The difference was; it wasn't nearly as graceful this time, Bella's movements were jerky, we kept narrowly missing trees, and we weren't going as fast as before.

That's when I saw what was wrong...

The sun...Or rather, the sun_light_. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and the morning sun was bathing the forest, including Bella and I. Only, where it just warmed me up and made it easier for me to see -

It burned Bella. _Burned_ her. The back of her shoulders and arms were red, just a light reddish pink at first and I wasn't too worried. Some people just burn easy, and while this was oddly fast, Bella was odd like that. But then her skin got _red_ red, rash red as her movements slowed even more and she had to keep catching herself as she tripped. Tears slipped from her eyes and I seriously started freaking out as light _smoke_ rose from her red shoulders as more time passed.

My house coming into view was a wave of relief; I could get Bella out of the sun. But how was I going to do that without waking up Charlie? I'm sure questions would be asked if we just barged in like this.

Bella, apparently, was thinking along the same lines as me, and ran to the tree beside the house. In a less than graceful leap, she was on a branch, climbing to higher ones, and crept towards my opened window. Bella cried out as the smoke got worse and her skin started to peel like when you got extreme sun burn. She jumped, well; more like fell, towards my window, grabbing onto the sill and hanging from it as she hyperventilated.

I quickly climbed up and into my room, spinning around to give her a hand. But I saw her eyes closed, her face calm, and her grip loosen as she started to slip. "Bella!" I whisper yelled, grabbing her arms, ignoring the scorching temperature of them, and pulled her into the room. We fell back and I rolled us out of the sunlight, which was only half of my room, and not the half with the door on it. Looks like Bella would be staying here until the sun went down, or the clouds came in.

That reminded me... I looked down at Bella and saw the red already fading to a pink again as her body started healing itself. I shook Bella gently, hoping she was still conscious. "Bella?" I whispered, but got no response. I started panicking again when I realized her chest wasn't rising and falling with every breath, and saw it was because she wasn't taking any.

I jumped as her jeans pocket started ringing, and fished out her phone, flipping it opened. "Hello?" My voice was shakier than I though it would be.

_"Bella! Where are you? You had me worried sick; the sun is out! I thought you got caught in it! Don't ever scare me like that again!"_

The voice on the other line was also panicked, but I could hear the relief trickling into her tone. And judging by what they said, I had a sneaking suspicion of who this was.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked warily.

There was a short pause on the other line for a few seconds before she responded. _"Yes; may I ask who this is and how you got this phone?"_ Her tone was genuinely curious and polite.

I cleared my throat. "It's kind of a long story. It's not important though, Bella..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Did her mom know about her? Was it a secret? "She's hurt."

_"Hurt how?"_

"The Sun..?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

There was another, longer pause this time._ "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."_

I shook my head, touching Bella's forehead that was still burning up. "They can wait - Is Bella going to be okay? Is there anything I can do to help her?" I asked, feeling useless. I didn't like feeling useless like this, especially when it came to Bella.

_"...You really are _Her_, aren't you? Don't worry, dear, Bella will be okay soon; she's fine right now as long as her heart is beating. All you can do for now is wait for her to wake up; if she's still warm, you could try a cold, wet cloth and sooth her skin. I look forward to meeting you soon, Alice."_ With that, the line went dead.

So many questions about what she just said...

Who was 'Her'? And 'We'll be meeting soon?' were the main ones.

I got to my feet, grabbing the pillow from my bed across the room, in the light, and brought it back to Bella, laying her head on it. I tip toed out the door and down the hall, sighing in relief as I saw Charlie was already gone for work.

I grabbed a wet cloth from the linen closet and ran it under cold water while I filled a small pale with cold water, bringing it all back to my room. I kneeled down, sitting on my legs beside Bella, and dipped the cloth in the freezing water again, ringing it out before placing it on her forehead. Frowning, I noticed she still wasn't breathing, but Mrs. Cullen said she was fine as long as she had a heart beat.

I gently laid my ear against her chest, over her heart, and heard the steady beat. When I picked the cloth back up, I saw something rather strange. There was sapphire blue on Bella's forehead. I looked down at the cloth, expecting to see pen ink or something on it, but was even more confused as I saw what looked like cover up on it instead. I dipped it again and brought it back to her forehead, wiping it and pulling my hand back.

My eyes grew at the sight; tattoos. Or, what looked like tattoos at least. I continued washing her face off and everywhere else there was make up, hiding the sapphire Marks. Once I was done, I sat back, looking at the girl laying on my floor. A filled in sapphire crescent moon with swirls running from it, forming a mask on and around her silver eyes, continuing down along her neck to her spine, trailing down her spine to her waist, where it wrapped around and went up the inside sides of her arms, covering her palms, and also down the outside side of her legs to the soles of her feet.

The sapphire swirls along her body looked like a labyrinth, and made Bella herself look ancient, like a goddess.

I ran a hand through my hair, my body slouching with exhaustion.

"What are you, Bella Cullen?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Remember back in the good old days where vampires burned in the sun and didn't look like a kindergartner's art dunked in glitter? Just kidding. But I do like the burning better than the sparkling. What about you? Tell me in a review? ^^**

**Tattoos belong to the House of Night series, but the mask part is sort of mine; how is covers her eyes and not just frames them. Plus, **_**all**_** my vamps are going to have the full body tattoos, and not just on their faces.**

**-Paige**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night. They're obviously stronger than the average human. They've got speed. Sunlight burns them. Though they heal instantaneously. They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc.**

**ALICE**

I sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour or so. I was lounging on my bed, flipping through a book I picked up to read, though couldn't even remember it's title, let alone anything I _had_ read. Bella was still unconscious on the side of my room that wasn't basking in sunlight, and looked perfectly normal again. Key word here being; _looked._ Because I knew she was anything but. I had my speculations; it seemed kind of obvious. But I could be wrong, I mean, I didn't _really_ know anything apparently. Just a couple of hours ago; Humans were the top dogs, people didn't have fangs, they didn't burn in the Sun, and they didn't wrestle wild animals.

I tossed the book down on the end of my bed, looking to the table beside my head at the clock that was on it. 9:00 AM. School was a no-go at this point. I looked past the table and to my opened closet, seeing the Cheerleading uniform hanging in it. I know, I know; lame. And I'm sorry to say, that I joined for the same reasons as most; attention. Though while all the other Cheerleaders wanted it from everyone at the school, I just wanted it from _one_ person. And she happened to be out cold on my floor. Yeah; never a dull moment in the life of Alice Brandon.

However, even my attempts in that way were futile. At least, that's what I thought. Numerous times at the lunch table, Mike would comment on Bella looking at him. Jessica too, insisted she was looking at him, but in a sour tone, because she didn't like _anyone_ looking at Mike. Cullen or not. Lauren disagreed, thinking Bella was looking at her, because Bella was jealous of her. But, both Erik and Angela always convinced me that they were all seeing what they wanted to see, because Bella was looking at _me_.

I was more likely to believe those two than the others. Mike was a jock; full of himself, and wasn't credible, like Tyler. Neither were Jessica or Lauren, who were also Cheerleaders. Jessica was the one who actually got me on the 'squad'. And Angela and Erik were…watered down nerds; if that's a term. We were the only mixed group at the school. But if I were to believe any of them; it would be Angela and Erik.

A grunt came from the other side of my bed and I jumped, nearly screaming. I placed a hand over my racing heart and swung my feet off the edge. I blinked and Bella was on her feet, her silver eyes wide and terrified as she looked around the room. "Calm down! You're safe! Don't worry!" I hastily told her.

Bella's eyes locked on mine and her body relaxed before she scanned the room. "Where am I?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"My room." I said slowly, getting to my feet. Bella's eyes flew to me and she backed up until she bumped into the wall. I raised my hands up, showing her I wasn't going to do anything as I slowly inched towards her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I felt like I was talking to a frightened animal. Which I could have been with how animalistic I now knew Bella could get.

Bella's eyes darkened to a grey and she scoffed. "You _can't_ hurt me." She said, sliding along the wall away from me when I was about a foot away.

My eyes narrowed. Yeah, I probably couldn't hurt her, but it's not like I was weak or something. "Then why are you scared of me, huh?" I snapped.

Bella's eyes darkened even more though her expression looked hurt. "I'm not afraid of you." She took a breath, wincing. "I'm afraid _for_ you."

She bumped into another dresser of mine, knocking some things down as she edged along the wall until she got to the sunlight. She was cornered. And I needed answers. "What do you mean?" Would the cat come in here? Did it follow us? I glanced at the window and back to Bella quickly. I was safe in my house, right?

Bella gripped her stomach with one hand, swallowing and wincing again. "I…I'm not myself at the moment. You interrupted me."

Oh. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. As if to confirm my thoughts, Bella's eyes locked on my neck as she licked her lips. "Should I open the window?" I asked, backing away.

Bella teared her eyes from my neck to my face, grimacing. "Please." I nodded and opened the window, smiling at the breeze that entered my room. I heard a sigh of relief and saw Bella's shoulders relax, her posture not as stiff. "Thank you, Alice."

I beamed at Bella. "You know my name!" I couldn't stop the words that flew out of my mouth and slapped a hand over it, looking away as heat crept up my neck. "I mean; you're welcome." Bella didn't say anything and I was grateful for that. I leaned against the wall, propping my hands on the windowsill behind me as I scrutinized Bella. It was only fair, I mean; she was doing it to me.

Her eyes were still dark grey, nearly black, and her skin seemed even paler than before with _dark_ purple circles forming under her eyes. Her lips, that were usually blood red, were even pale, and her shoulders sagged as if just standing was an exhausting task. I was certain a breeze could knock the girl over by now, which was odd, because I had just watched her literally throw an animal twice the size of both of us together.

"So," I sighed after a few minutes. Bella's eyes shot up to meet mine. As casually as I could, I stated what I had thought all night/morning. "You aren't human."

The corner of Bella's mouth curved up in a small smile. "No; I am not human."

"You have fangs." I said and Bella's smile vanished, hiding the fangs that were in view because of it, and nodded. "You burn in the Sun light." She nodded again. "And you can't stop looking at my neck." Bella bowed her head, nodding sadly. "You're a vampire."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up, staring intently at my face. "You are not afraid." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I shook my head and she cocked hers to the side. "Elaborate?"

I shrugged, looking down at my feet as I put words to my thoughts. "I figured that if you wanted or were going to kill me, you would have by now." Bella nodded slowly and I got a cheeky smile on my face. "Plus, I'm all the way over here in the Sun light."

Bella's laugh was musical, like, honestly musical.

But she sobered after that, looking at me seriously. "Aren't you going to ask about my diet?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping you'd say you eat animals or something." I was really, really hoping she'd say that. I didn't want her to say she killed other humans, but if she did, it wouldn't deter me. I felt a pull, as cliche as that sounds, but I did. I couldn't resist, she was like an addiction.

Bella shook her head gravely. "I'm sorry to inform you; we cannot sustain ourselves on animal blood. I won't bore you with details, but we _need_ the human blood." I looked Bella in the eye and nodded, letting her know I understood. "However, I do not kill humans."

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Bella smiled a small smile again -they seemed to be the only kind she _could_ smile- and continued. "I do not kill humans; I take what blood I need, no lethal amounts, and then take the humans' memories of it. I do not drain my…victims. I'm not that kind of vampire. I am a Vampyre."

Wait; she lost me. "Huh?"

"I'm a Vampyre with a 'Y' not an 'I'." She explained.

In the back of my mind I realized that clouds were blowing in and the Sunlight was receding. "What's the difference?"

Bella looked out the window and to my face. "There are many differences, but the biggest is simple; We are living Vampyres and they are dead Vampires."

Oh yeah, her heart beat. But…hold on… "Isn't a vampire of any kind, a vampire _because_ they're dead?" I asked. "Isn't that the definition of a vampire?"

Bella shrugged. "As far as humans know; yes."

"But they're wrong." I added.

She nodded. "Yes, humans are often wrong about things they think they know. They _think_ we're just story tales, but as you can clearly see; they are wrong." The last little ray of Sunlight that was still cutting off half my room, vanished as the sky was covered by one large grey cloud and Bella sighed in relief, rolling her shoulders. "Now; if you'll excuse me." She said, stepping towards my door.

I dashed over in front of it and Bella stumbled backwards, covering her mouth and nose with her hand while the other gripped her stomach again, a look of pain entering her eyes. "Don't go."

Bella blurred over to the window, though she was still looking at me. "Like I have said before; you interrupted me. I require blood."

I had to keep her here. This was the most she had ever said to me, the longest she had ever looked at me, and the only time, other than in the cafeteria the first day, and in the hall that other day, that she acknowledged my existence. I just…I had to convince her I was really okay with all this. In my haste to get her to stay, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Take my blood!"

Bella froze, her whole body stilling as she stared at me. _This wasn't a mistake, this wasn't a mistake, this wasn't a mistake,_ I chanted in my head, over and over again. Bella shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "No."

I took a step towards her and she tensed. "I already know you won't kill me, you'll only take what you need, and I'm offering. It sounds like a pretty good deal." I replied. Bella shook her head, though her eyes kept flashing down to my neck, and I grinned. She wanted it. "Please, I don't care, I really don't; I'm fine with it all."

"So it appears…" Bella muttered darkly, shaking her head.

"I don't even care if it will hurt-"

Bella's eyes locked on my own, burning with sincerity. "I would _never_ hurt you."

"I know." And I did, the more I thought about it, the more I realized and got the feeling that Bella wouldn't ever hurt me. The feeling made me smile.

Bella looked away. "It's not even a painful experience for the humans. It's…pleasurable for both parties."

"Then drink from me." I whispered, stepping close. I had one of those feelings, like with my mom and crossing the street, only this one was different. It was a good feeling and the thought of Bella leaving cause a bad feeling, so I knew this was right.

Bella bit her lip, exposing her top fangs and I stared with wonder at her eyes. It looked like black ink was leaking into them, pooling in different spots and filling until there was no grey, nor was there any white now. "I…" She trailed off, pressing her back against the wall beside the window as I got closer.

There were mere inches between us now and I tiled my head to the side, watching Bella's eyes lock on a certain place on my neck. Her tongue snaked out and licked her trembling lips. "Drink." Spilled from my lips, but I didn't say it. Or…I hadn't meant to? It was hard to think, everything was becoming fuzzy.

However, with that one word, Bella gripped my waist, pulling me closer; one hand on the small of my back, the other running up my side to my neck, cradling it. I felt her breath on my skin as she breathed my name, pulling me even closer to her, and I shivered. Not out of fear or because I was cold, either.

The room flickered.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

_The moonlight poured over the valley and hill top, bathing the castle in it's light. The night sky was clear, the stars burning brightly, which helped me see. There was a slight breeze, cool enough to raise bumps all over my skin with it's temperature, but strong, _slim_, warm arms were around me, keeping me warm. The wind blew the long, white dress I was in, along with long black hair that I realized with a start; was mine. The stone of the castle beneath my feet was damp and a little chilly, seeing as I was barefoot, but smooth._

_I was atop a castle._

_In the night._

_With someone else._

_Silver eyes reflected the moonlight, shinning at me with joy and another emotion, the emotion burned like a fire behind their eyes, and made me smile and my heart skip a beat. I knew these eyes, I had seen them so many times, every day my entire life, and longer. But that didn't make any sense. None of this did._

_Thick, silky brown hair framed the pale face that seemed to glow in the light. Sapphire blue swirls swarmed and covered her eyes, creating a mask that disappeared into her hair line. Blood red lips pulled back in a smile, revealing white, sharp fangs. But I wasn't afraid._

_"Alice." The voice said in a soft whisper. It was the name I told her to call me. She didn't know why, I wouldn't tell her, but she was happy to call me anything I wanted._

_"Isabella." A light, high soprano voice replied with amusement, and I knew it to be mine. The voice became more stern though as the beautiful face in front of me grimaced. "You haven't hunted on your way here."_

_The face, still in pain, became sheepish. "I couldn't wait. I wanted to see you."_

_My own pale hand came up and tucked the long black hair behind my ear, tilting my head to the side. "Drink."_

The scene flashed again and I was in my bedroom once more, Bella still leaning in towards my neck. That voice. That word. It had come from my mouth just moments ago.

The room went black.

_"But you are so tired already." She commented, tracing the circles under my eyes with soft, warm fingers._

_My hand came up once again and gently held hers that was still tracing the circles, pressing it flat against my cheek as I leaned into it. "I'll be fine." I turned, kissing her palm before lowering my hand again, back to her waist. "I always am."_

_Her resolve broke; I could see it in her eyes. "This won't hurt." She replied, leaning her face in to the crook of my neck._

I know,_ I told her in my head, though I knew she couldn't hear me. I did know, because it _never_ did, all the other times. Quite the opposite really. I was addicted to her drinking from me almost as much as I was to her in general._

_Her warm lips pressed against the skin on my neck, trailing kisses up and down it, as I smiled. Then I felt her fangs sink into my neck before the pleasure exploded from it and I fought to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head._

I gasped, jolting forwards and then back, breathing deeply. Bella yanked her head back just before her lips could touch my neck, grabbing her throat and shaking her head furiously. "What was that?" I asked, breathlessly.

Bella appeared to not have heard me though. "I-I can't." This was the first time I had ever heard her stutter before. It shocked me. "I w-won't bring you into this again." She breathed before launching herself out my window. I turned and raced to it, looking out, but she was already gone.

I sunk to the floor, holding my head in my hands. "What the hell is going on?" What happened to me? What was that little episode on the castle? Was that going to happen? No, it seemed…old. Did it already happen? And she won't bring me into this? What is this? Again? Was I in it before?

I groaned, rubbing my forehead as it started to hurt. "_Who_ are you, Bella Cullen?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So…another chapter. More to come. We find out more about Bella, about what she is, and about Alice too! ^^**

**Review please!**

**-Paige**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night. They're obviously stronger than the average human. They've got speed. Sunlight burns them. Though they heal instantaneously. They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc. There are two kinds of vamps in the story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea(my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-. My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans. The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series. Ummm, when their hungry, their eyes darken to grey, and when they are about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver or white. And, as you can see, if they don't hunt, their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**BELLA**

I stepped out of the tree line and into our yard, clenching my fists as I stomped up to the front porch. Easing up a bit so I wouldn't demolish the steps; I entered the house, letting the door slam shut behind me. It could take it; the house was a mansion, and like all mansions, _everything_ was big, including the doors, which weighed more than most of the people living there.

"Someone's moody." Maria mumbled, rather loudly, from Jasper's side on the couch. I stood in the entrance to the living room, glaring at her as she looked over the back of the couch at me. "You got a little something right…" She trailed off, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

My tongue snaked out and got rid of what little blood I missed and I growled at her. However, before I could leave, Emmett threw his controller to whatever game he was playing, on the ground, and blurred over to me. He was an intimidating man, huge, towering over me. Even the male Vampyre tattooing oozed power. Where all female Markings were swirls, male Markings were sharp lines, and the Mask, palms, and soles of their feet were covered in sharp knots. "Just wait one second, Bella Bear. You smell like a human." He boomed out.

Jasper, who had been playing as well, set down his controller, his inquisitive eyes flickering to me. Even Rosalie, who was flipping through a magazine, looked up curiously. I barred my teeth at Maria who was grinning from ear to ear. The girl bothered me most of the time. "Yes, well, what do you expect when one goes hunting. It is rather difficult to not smell of humans as you drink their life source." I replied coolly. I was _not_ in the mood.

Emmett let out a thundering laugh. "That's true, but you smell like one human in particular, Belsie." I learnt long ago that there was no point in trying to get Emmett to use my proper name, or even just plain Bella. The man liked his nicknames and no amount of pleas or threats would change that. He also spoke like the teenagers these days, and at times was the one who fit in with the humans the most, despite his enormous size.

However childish it may have been; denial was the only option I saw fit. "I don't know what you are talking about, Emmett. I smell of the man in the cabin I found a few miles North of here."

I turned on my heel, heading to the stairs. Of course, with Emmett, conversations are never done unless you've bored him, or he just doesn't want to continue on. Again, Emmett was in front of me, on the same stair as I even, with a huge, face splitting grin on his face. "Really, because word around the house is, Esme called your phone, and you-know-who picked up."

I let out a snarl, shoving past him up the stairs. I would not think about her right then. I would not think about her period, if it were in my power. "Leave it alone, Emmett." I heard Rosalie advise.

Though he lowered his tone, perhaps hoping I wouldn't hear, though I _was_ older than him, so my senses were sharper, Emmett spoke to her. "Come on Rose, even Jasper said she shouldn't hold everything in. She needs to talk about it or something." Again, he raised his voice. "What was she like? What did she say? What did _you_ say? Does she know what we are? Did you tell her? Did you bite her? I mean, you were hungry, and simply smelling her on you is making me thirsty; she smells quite-"

Emmett's back rammed into the wall, dust and hunks crumbling and falling to the floor as I gripped his shoulders, snapping my jaw in his face. "Stop talking about her! I don't want to think about it! I don't want to think about _her_! I just want to go up to my room and have some damn peace and quiet for one day! I just-I-c-can't-It's not fair-I won't-" I felt humiliated, crying in front of everyone like that, but more than humiliation, I was depressed, and sad, and…I felt like crap.

"It's alright." Emmett cooed, wrapping his large, muscular arms around me. He awkwardly patted my back; soothing never was his forte, he usually just made jokes until you laughed and felt better.

Like I predicted, his arms were soon replaced by Esme's as she walked me up to my room, closing the door behind us. All the rooms of the house were sound proof, and once you close the doors and windows, no one, not even one of us, could hear anything inside. I knew this was going to be a long talk the minute Esme opened her mouth once I calmed down. "Tell me what happened, honey." She asked gently.

I wiped my eyes, sniffling as I sat down on the end of my bed. "I left the house to go hunt…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**ALICE**

Red, evil little numbers shone their dim light in my eyes as I stared at the alarm clock on the table beside my bed. It had been nearly twenty four hours since Bella jumped out my window, and I hadn't slept much in that time. I could't stop thinking about that scene or whatever it was; because I _didn't_ know what it was. I thought at first, perhaps it was something I had read before, and I just switched the characters with me and Bella, but then I couldn't remember ever reading anything like that.

I also had gone back to the vision of something about to happen idea. But that didn't fit either; there were no castles around here, and I didn't have long hair.

All that lead to me being here now, glaring at those little numbers. I had five minutes before the alarm would go off and I had to get ready for school. I didn't feel like going to school and the only reason I was, was to get some answers by Bella who I was hoping would be there.

And also kinda to just see her.

I reached over and turned the alarm off right before it could go off itself, getting up and stretching. I grabbed my towel and that damn Cheerleading outfit and skipped to the bathroom, turning on the shower. While I was in the shower, my mind began to wonder again.

Did Vampyres sleep?

Did they need to?

Or did they never get tired?

Or did they never get tired, but could still sleep if they wanted to? I don't think I'd never want to sleep. Things could get pretty boring… Although I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if you had your Vampyre family. Which started me off again…

Was Bella's family Vampyres also?

If not, did they know she was?

Maybe they didn't; I mean, she _was_ adopted, and maybe she could hide it. She hid it from everyone else at school.

I pictured the rest of the Cullens kids and shook my head. They had too many similarities to not be Vampyres as well.

I quickly turned off the shower and got dressed and ready for school, skipping down the stairs to the table. Mom was cooking eggs on the stove and Cynthia was finishing up her homework she hadn't done the previous night. She was in grade nine, so she had quite the homework load. Not that I didn't; but mine was more practical whereas Junior High teachers mostly gave out a bunch of homework because their kids were wild and it was a punishment.

Cynthia pushed her glasses up into her long black hair and smiled at me as I sat at the table. Most people confused us for twins since I was so short and she was average for a ninth grader. It drove me crazy. "So, Alice…" She trailed off.

I propped my elbows up on the table and rested my chin in my hands. "So, Cynthia…" I replied.

"Whose Bella?" Cynthia asked with a smirk.

My elbows slipped from the table as I gasped, nearly smacking my face onto the table as well. "Wh-what?" I gaped, turning to see if mom saw. She had a small little smirk on her lips, but was cooking away with the eggs. I turned back to glare at Cynthia who put on an innocent face.

"Well." Cynthia said. "I _might_ have heard you talking in your sleep last night when I stopped by to ask for help with this homework."

My eyes narrowed even more. "What did you hear, CC."

Cynthia tapped her chin. "Hmm…what _did_ I hear?" She asked herself, smirking as I huffed at her.

I wracked my brain, trying to remember my dreams, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember dreaming at all. I would have accused her of making up stories if it weren't for the fact that she knew Bella's name. I never spoke about the Cullens at home and my family had never seen them. Well, maybe my mom and CC saw Dr. Cullen at the hospital, but I doubt they quizzed him on his family. "Mom…" I groaned when she still wouldn't answer.

Mom looked over at us, smiling. "CC, tell your sister what you heard." She said, clearly amused by all of this and curious just as I.

Cynthia giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "It was nothing really, you were kind of just calling her name. You sounded scared." She said, frowning. "What were you dreaming about?"

I shrugged my shoulder, pouring some apple juice into my cup that was waiting for me on the table. "Honestly, I can't remember." I mumbled, picking at the fruit on Cynthia's plate and leaned across the table, giving her tips on her homework.

**xXxXx**

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica asked, adjusting her own uniform while she looked at me in her mirror.

I was standing in the middle of the hall, forcing kids to walk around me, all because the Cullens were at the end of the hall, walking this way towards the cafeteria. "I'm not doing anything." I replied, absent minded. I couldn't get Bella's attention out in the parking lot this morning before she bolted off to class, so I would try now. And she'd have to see me to step out of the way.

There she was, just a few yards away. Black converse, grey jeans, a black band Tee, fingerless black gloves, and her black beanie. She had a deep scowl on her face as she stared at the floor, walking with her family who were all dressed similar. Maria gave her shoulder a nudge with a smirk on her face, but Bella's scowl turned into a glare and she set it on Maria.

"Hey." I said in a chipper voice as her family split apart to walk around me. I caught sent of Bella, and remembered I wanted to ask her what she wore because it was fantastic, but she paid me no mind. It was like I hadn't said anything at all as she passed me, regrouping with her family behind me. I looked over my shoulder with a frown and was met with an ice glare that chilled me to the bones from Rosalie. I shrank back until she looked away again.

Jessica was at my side a second later, grabbing my arm. "Are you insane? Did you seriously just try speaking to one of them?" She asked, all riled up.

I shrugged my shoulders, allowing her to pull me along to the cafeteria. "Obviously it didn't work." I mumbled.

Jessica gave me a 'get real' look as we sat down at our table, waiting for the others. "Of course it didn't work. You have to be, like, royalty or something to get them to even look at you." She scoffed, looking over her shoulder at their table.

Mike dropped his tray on the table like usual, snapping Jessica's attention to him. I grimaced as she got the love sick puppy look on her face. Seriously? Him? Mike _Newton_? The girl had issues. "What's up your ass today, Alice?" He smirked, sitting down.

That just further proves my point. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mike." I replied.

Mike gestured to my face while he popped a spoonful of jello into his mouth, speaking before swallowing. Gross. "It looks like someone just kicked your puppy."

I rolled my eyes but before I could answer, Jessica did. "She tried to talk to one of the Cullens." She said, like it was the dumbest thing in the world to do.

Mike shuddered. "Ouch. How'd that go?"

I sighed. "I think you already know how it went, judging by that 'ouch', Mike." I growled.

Mike shrugged his shoulders.

Angela and Erik sat down at the table then and I was thankful, glad to be rid of the ridiculous Mike and Jessica. "Hey, Alice. What's wrong?" Angela asked, frowning as she looked at me.

Mike snorted. "She tried talking to the Cullens."

Erik punched him in the shoulder for me, though it hurt his hand more than it hurt Mike's shoulder. "Maybe they were just busy or something, Alice." He said, rubbing his knuckles. I knew he was just saying that to try and raise my spirits.

I nodded. "Yeah, right."

The conversation continued on but I just sat there, pushing around the things on the tray in front of me. I didn't know where it came from, Angela or Erik must have gotten it for me. Jessica turned to me suddenly. "You should totally go with us, Alice." She said, excitedly.

I raised my eyebrow. Clearly I missed something important. "Go where with who?" I asked.

Angela smiled. "To Seattle with us to go prom dress shopping."

My interest was perked. I liked shopping, although I wasn't really planning on going to prom. "I'm not going to prom though." I pointed out.

Mike's head whipped up. "What? You're not going? You _have_ to!" He whined. I kind of wanted to slap him.

I shrugged. "I don't have a date, and I really don't want to be a third wheel with you guys. Don't worry about it though, you guys go and have fun." I replied.

Jessica shook her head. "Don't be crazy, Alice. We'll find you a date before prom. You have to go; it won't be our group without you." She insisted. Great, having couple friends who were going to set me up on a blind date. Awesome…Not.

I smiled halfheartedly and shrugged again. "Okay, when are we going?" I asked. I could always come up with an excuse not to go, closer to the date of the prom.

"We're going shopping tomorrow. It's Friday, you know, so we don't have to worry about being back early." Angela said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. I nodded, stabbing my fork through the carrot in my salad, staring down at it intently. I recalled my first day here and bit my lip.

The Cullens apparently ate food, though it was very healthy food, but still… I didn't think Vampires _could_ eat human food. Maybe that was another difference between Vampyres and Vampires?

I sighed and cast a glance across the room, seeing Bella grimace as she wiped salad dressing from her cheek and her silver eyes narrowed at her large brother, Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear. My mood uplifted though, when I saw the ghost of a smile cross her face and he boomed out a laugh.

**XxXxXx**

"Alice."

Black converse still. Large black basket ball shorts. A white tank top.

"_Alice."_

How was it she made everything she wore look like it just came off the runway?

"Alice!"

I was kind of jealous. Both of that ability of hers and the clothes themselves.

"Oh for craps sake; ALICE!" Lauren yelled, swatting my arm.

I jumped, hissed, and rubbed my arm, turning to look at Lauren who was stretching beside me. I didn't know why I was over here, stretching with her instead of across the gym, stretching with Bella and her sister Rosalie. Oh yeah; Cheerleaders run in packs, I mean _squads_. I was starting to like being a Cheerleader less and less. "What?" I asked, rolling my eyes and looking back across the room, a little frightened at the furious glare on Bella's face as she burned holes into…_me?_ No; Lauren? Stacy? Someone over here. I shrank back away from it, and looked down at my shoes.

Lauren scoffed. "Like I was _saying_; Jessica said she can't make it to practice on Friday. Do you know what that's about?" She asked.

I nodded, retying my shoes. "Yeah, her, Angela, and I are going shopping for prom dresses tomorrow." I replied.

Lauren whirled around to face me, her mouth agape. "Without _me_? Why?" She asked.

_Because you criticize everything everyone does or wears._ "I'm not sure, maybe she forgot to invite you. You should ask her."I answered.

Coach Clap walked out of his office and to the centre of the gym. "Alright kids, gather around!" He yelled. Like usual, all the guys, who actually enjoyed gym, ran over while everyone else slowly trickled to the centre of the gym. Coach Clap ran a hand through his hair before putting on his cap again. "We're going to play a little basket ball today. Captains are…Cullen…Brandon!" He yelled.

Bella exchanged a few words with Rosalie who didn't look happy but nodded, and then ran to the other side of the room. I looked to Lauren who shrugged, inspecting her nails. I sighed and ran to the opposite side of the gym from Bella, in a bit of a sour mood. If we were on the same team, she would have had to work with me. Oh well.

Coach Clap began yelling at kids, telling them whose team they were on until half the kids were on my side, including Rosalie who glared at me, and half the kids were on Bella's. "Alright; you know the rules; no travelling, pass to your team mates, I want to see everyone with the ball at least once. Two in the middle here now!" He yelled, holding the basket ball in the air.

Bella was at the centre with a game face on, almost smiling as her eyes locked onto the ball. Maybe it was because I knew it was possible, or maybe I was just staring so hard, but I definitely _did_ see her eyes flash; her pupils slitting. Very cool. Everyone on our team turned to Rosalie, since no one wanted to challenge a Cullen. She rolled her eyes, but again, I saw them flash and change. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but everyone was talking to one another.

Rosalie stood towering over Bella and I saw their lips move, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Rosalie laughed (actually laughed!), surprising a few kids, before she too crouched down and locked onto the ball.

Coach Clap blew his whistle and threw the ball up into the air, jogging backwards to the side of the court. Both Rosalie and Bella jumped for it at the same time, but Rosalie was taller and managed to knock it off to our side. Bella bared her fangs, though in a grin as the two jogged off after the person with the ball.

How had I never noticed this side of them before? How had no one else?

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was panting and slowing down, other than the jocks who were used to this, and of course Rosalie and Bella. My team was up by two points, though only one of those points were from me, most of the others from Tyler and Rosalie.

I had the ball and was making my way to the net, out of the corner of my eye seeing Bella hesitate. She was the closest to me. Another jock, one whose name I didn't know, was so far into the game and distracted that he actually yelled and shoved Bella in my direction. I could hear two separate hisses, but he seemed to miss them even though they were directed at him.

Bella was in front of me in seconds, also low to the ground with her arms out, ready to block anything I did. Her lips were in a hard line, her eyes focused on the ball, but despite that, I smiled. "So, now that I have something you want, you actually register my existence." I remarked, waggling the ball in her face and then holding it back out before she could grab it. She had to be slower than she normally would be; for the humans.

I got a growl in response.

I huffed. "You are…so confusing, did you know that?" I growled myself.

Bella smiled and I was so shocked I dropped the ball, but I hurried to pick it up, looking at her with wide eyes. "Thank you. You aren't so straight forward yourself." She replied.

Now she was talking and smiling at me? What was she doing to me? Bella swiped at the ball but I jumped back, narrowing my eyes. Ohhh, I see. That's how it is… "Low, even for a Cullen." I smirked.

She grinned mischievously at me. "Shouldn't have fallen for it then, Alice."

Again, as I opened my mouth to speak, she lunged for the ball. I held it above my head and she reached, bringing her closer to me, close enough to feel the heat rolling off her in waves. I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent. "What do you wear?" I asked.

She lowered her arms, stepping back away from me with a weary look. "What?" She asked.

"Perfume. What do you wear?" I asked again. It was mouthwatering.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "I don't wear perfume."

Huh. "Oh. Well, you smell very good." I said and then clamped my mouth shut, looking away as I felt a blush enter my cheeks. "I-I mean…um… That was creepy, wasn't it?" I asked, chuckling nervously as I looked back at Bella.

She had a small smile on her lips and shrugged. "No more creepy than running out into a forest in the wee hours of the morning."

I glared at her. "And no more creepy than having fangs?"

Bella inclined her head. "Touche." Quick as a flash, she reached out again, snatching the ball from me and tore off down the court.

I sighed, shaking my head. When I turned to follow, Rosalie was right behind me. She stood there, looking at me with a neutral face, and I stood there, trying to keep the terror from mine. What did I do? What did she want? She cleared her throat. "You've got to watch her left hand. It twitches before she makes any moves." She said, sounding uncomfortable.

I nodded, gaping up at her. Did Rosalie Hale just talk to me? And give me advice? Without a glare? Whoa!

With that, she turned and jogged back down the court away from me. Trippy…

After a few more minutes, I ended up with the ball again. The boy from before, the one who shoved Bella, was in front of me, sweating, with his eyebrows furrowed, and panting like a dog. I looked around, seeing no team mates on the same end of the court, seeing no Coach, and seeing Bella watching the boy with an unreadable look on her face.

"Just give me the ball; you know you can't make it passed me." The boy grunted.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think so."

He slapped his hands together, making me jump. "Just give me the ball, Shortie!" He yelled. I looked at him with wide eyes. "I said give me the ball! Now! Give me the ball!"

"Back off, dog!" I shouted. Because really, he honestly looked and was acting like one.

I flew back with an "Oof" As he body checked me, landing on the ground and smacking the back of my head.

I blinked, feeling dazed, and heard a yelp and thud.

I blinked a second time to see him on the ground beside me, holding his eye. I looked up, seeing Bella standing over him seething and shaking. Rosalie held her back from killing him. I was sure she was trying to kill him. And I'm sure he was sure she was too.

I blinked a third time, struggling to open my eyes again as the noise started to drown out. "Alice! Are you alright?" I heard a voice, but couldn't be sure who it was. I heard a snarl before everything went black and could hear nothing else as I slipped into an unconscious state.

**XxXxX**

**BAM!**

**Your new chapter! **

**With a side of; **

**WHALA! **

**Sorry. But, yes, here's the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please? ^^**

**-Paige.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**They're obviously stronger than the average human. **

**They've got speed. **

**Sunlight burns them. **

**Though they heal instantaneously. **

**They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. **

**Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. **

**And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc. **

**There are two kinds of vamps in the story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea(my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-. **

**My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans. **

**The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series. **

**Ummm, when they're hungry, their eyes darken to grey, and when they are about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver or white. **

**And, as you can see, if they don't hunt, their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**Their eyes flash darker and their pupils slit when they are about to hunt or play around. It's their senses sharpening to their peak.**

**POSTING THIS AGAIN BECAUSE IT DISAPPEARED. Has that happened to any of you? Do you know why?**

**ALICE**

The light above me was quite bright when I finally opened my eyes. I winced, squinting as I sat up while holding a hand to the back of my head where I could already feel a bump. _Damn, what happened?_

Looking around the room, I was able to figure out that I was in the nurse's office, on the bed table thing. I suppose that would explain the head ache and bump. I looked down at myself; Cheerleading uniform and shoes. Nothing out of the ordinary. _What _happened? Obviously I had hurt myself, I must have smacked the back of my head, so that would explain why I couldn't remember. But, _how_ had I hurt myself? Did I trip? Slip? Was it someone else's fault? Did someone push-

Someone pushed me.

That jock.

In basket ball.

He body checked me and sent me flying.

As if he could hear me talking about him, there was a groan to the left of me. My head whipped around, looking to the chairs that lined one wall of the nurse's office. This was actually a very popular place; evidently Forks is full of clumsy people and flus going around. Or maybe it's just kids doing anything to get out of class, escaping the inevitable boredom that is ensured for the eight hour duration of having to be here. I know I would if I wasn't afraid of my mom freaking out. It was all about the good grades and getting out of this town, with her. I guess because she never could, she wanted both Cynthia and I to have the choice. While pressuring and annoying; it was a sweet thought, and you know what they say - It's the thought that counts.

Anyway, there, in the seat farthest away from me, in a heap in the chair; was the jock. Still in his gym attire, he held an icepack to the left side of his face and a cloth to the right. He kept groaning and and rolling his head from the left to the right on the back of the chair, mumbling things under his breath.

Curiosity got the better of me. "What the hell happened to _you?_" I asked, trying not to laugh when he jumped.

The ice pack and cloth came from his face and I winced, but again tried not to laugh. His left eye was dark purple and swollen nearly shut with a huge swollen bump underneath it taking up most of his cheek. His right nostril was steadily leaking blood that he kept wiping away with the cloth, the right corner of his lip swollen and cut too. Serves him right…

He licked his lips, grimacing and sat up. "Th…That freak; Cullen." He spat and my face darkened. How dare he… "Feels like a freaking truck hit me…" He grumbled, holding the cloth and ice pack back to his face, groaning some more.

But then his words caught up with me.

Which Cullen was it?

I hoped it was Bella, and I had a feeling it was, since Rosalie didn't seem like the kind of person to help me. Or risk getting blood on her.

Bella _was_ confusing. She saves me from the giant cat. She races me home when it puts her in danger and nearly kills her. She then ignores me the next day. But now she's retaliating for me?

I huffed, biting my lip.

The girl needs to make up her damn mind. Either she wants something to do with me and continues to save me or whatever, though that means she can 't ignore me or my questions.

_Or._

She just leaves me alone so that my questions may be forgotten and my obviously useless and ridiculous hope diminishes.

I'm sick of tasting her world, only to be shut out, and when I finally decide to give up, get another sneak peak at it, just to be shut out again.

She's like the room you want into. But the door is locked and won't budge. As soon as you turn to leave, you see a key. Only the key won't fit. And then when you finally pull yourself away to leave once more, you find a window. Only to find out that it's just out of reach.

She was so infuriating.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed, intent on finding her and voicing my thoughts.

I looked to the door of the nurse's office, seeing shadows underneath going back and fourth rapidly. Someone was pacing outside the door. I listened hard, straining my ears to hear the whispers on the other side. People were arguing. About the boy and me? And suspension? What the hell?

I slid off the table, creeping towards the door and glanced at the jock still in the chair. His eyes were closed, though even if they were opened, I don't think he'd see much what with both the ice pack and the cloth covering his face. I pressed against the door, putting my ear up against it to listen better.

"Miss Cullen, I can't just let this go. We have rules. You cannot simply harm other students and expect to get away with it; there needs to be punishment."

That was the principle. I think. I hadn't actually ever met him or spoke with him before, not even the very first day I got here.

"This is absurd!" There was no mistaking Rosalie's voice, or the anger dripping from it. "What about the boy, Andrew? You're not going to punish _him_ for what he did. He body slammed her!"

There was hissing until Rosalie shushed whoever it was quietly.

The principle didn't appear to have heard it, though that didn't make much sense. How could I have heard it through a door, yet he didn't just a few feet away from them. "I understand this. He will be punished. He's being sent home for the rest of the day and will be expected to apologize to Miss Brandon when he returns tomorrow."

Rosalie sputtered. "Yet, Bella is suspend for three days?" She growled.

The principle's voice quivered at the growl. I would not want to be in his shoes right now. Rosalie terrified people just by a look. Being growled at? I couldn't even imagine how scared I'd be. "H-he…It was an accident. He explained it to us and so did the other kids. He didn't mean to hit her that hard, he was just caught up in the game. Besides, she only hit her head. Miss Cullen broke Andrew's nose, gave him a black eye, and cut his lip. _And_ it was intentional. All the kids were shocked, as am I, that she actually attacked him."

Rosalie sighed and I could hear more pacing. "Is there nothing she can do? Anything to…"

"Get off the hook? I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Miss Cullen. We don't stand for that kind of shenanigans here at Forks High School." The principle said, flustered. He huffed and I heard his heavy foot steps stomp back down the hallways away from the door.

There was another long sigh. "I suppose I messed up, didn't I?" Bella asked. I smiled and shook my head.

Rosalie scoffed. "Oh yeah. Esme's going to be disappointed."

Bella groaned. "I hadn't even considered that yet. Do you think she'll understand?"

"Of course she will, Bella. I just think she'll be a little disappointed as well. You didn't exactly have to break his nose." Her voice was reprimanding, but only slightly. She obviously wasn't _that_ concerned or sympathetic of Andrew.

There was hissing again. "I _did_! Did you not _see_ what he did? He touched her! He _hurt_ her, Rose! I should have killed him for it; he got off lucky!" There was pacing, but it was much louder than Rosalie's, it was nearly stomping. "Just remembering him slamming her like, injuring my Alice; it makes me want to break down this door and finish him off!" She whisper yelled.

The pacing stopped abruptly while I tried to figure out how I felt about what she just said. _'My Alice…'_

Rosalie's voice was calm and soothing. "I understand seeing that would upset you, Bella. But you need to remember that Alice _isn't_ yours." She replied.

"She is! She just doesn't remember!" Bella exclaimed.

My mind was racing with questions. Remember what? Never in my life had I ever seen her until I moved here. What could I possibly not remember?

"Yes, but you decided to leave her be, Bella. You didn't want her to get mixed up into all of this again. That means she isn't yours; you need to understand that. You have to be in her life completely or not at all; can't you imagine what all of this is doing to the girl?" I was shocked that Rosalie was talking on my behalf. Sort of. But she was right, I needed-

"Excuse me; is this the nurse's office?" A new voice asked. I hadn't even heard them approach.

Wait.

I opened the door, looking out with wide eyes. "Mom?"

My mother rushed over to me, enveloping me in her arms. "Mary Alice, what happened to you? I got a call from your school saying you had an accident and were in the nurse's station unconscious!" Relief flooded her voice and face as she held me at arms length, scanning me for injuries.

I blushed, embarrassed at the scene she was making in front of two Cullens. "I'm fine, mom. I just bumped my head. It's no big deal."

My mom was tentatively touching the bump on the back of my head and I winced, pulling her hand away and also noticing Bella stiffen and fix her gaze on said hand with narrowed eyes. "No big deal? Honey, you were unconscious! You've got a big goose egg on the back of your head. Are you dizzy? Do you have a headache? Do you smell burnt toast?" She rushed out.

"Pssh, mom that's for tumours." CC said from behind mom, and for once I was glad for her two cents she put into everything everyone said. I usually hated it when she commented on something I said.

My mom sighed, smiling over her shoulder at CC and then looking back at me, sighing again. "I'm sorry; I'm just so relieved you're alright. I thought you were hurt badly. I'm just so glad my baby is alright!" She said, kissing my forehead, the top of my head, the side of my head, basically everywhere she could, smothering me in motherly love.

I heard CC laugh as I tried to pull away. "Mom!" I whined. "You're making a scene!"

She finally stopped, though her arm stayed around me as she looked up at the Cullens, her eyes momentarily widening in shock like everyone else. "Sorry. Like I said; I was just relieved. As you've probably noticed; Alice has always been so small and I still think of her as my little baby and-"

My face heated up as a blush so strong I nearly passed out, came on. I poked my mom in the side, effectively cutting off her rambling. "Mom!"

I could see CC from the corner of my eye, going red and holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She knew too well that our mom had no filter and said whatever was on her mind. "What? I'm sure these girls have mothers; they understand." She retorted, smoothing down my hair.

I scowled and tried to spike it back up again.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Yes, we do. Our mother is the same way; we completely understand." She replied.

My mother nodded down at me. "See? Now, we need to get you home so you can rest."

I sighed. "I'm fine mom, really. There's still two more classes."

Mom got the stern look in her eye that she usually gets when she's 'telling not asking'. "Mary Alice, don't fight me on this. You need to come home and rest."

I stared her in the eye for a few seconds but ended up bowing my head and nodding. "Alright."

"Okay, let's go." She said, turning to CC who finally calmed down and nodded.

"My car?" I pointed out. There was no way I was leaving my car here over night. I did _not_ want to get a ride with CC and mom in the morning.

Mom pursed her lips. "Right. But you can't drive, sweetie. Not after a head injury."

Seriously, how much would it take to convince them that I was fine?

"Bella can drive her car back. She has a spare period next." Rosalie's voice broke through my thoughts.

Everyone turned to look at her; Bella glaring, me with surprise. She caught Bella's glare and raised her chin, a cold look passing over her face that made me step backwards. It didn't seem to have that effect on Bella, however. "What?" She growled.

Rosalie glared right back. "You will go with Alice and drive her car back for her. I'll stop by after to pick you up once I've collected yours and my work for the rest of the day."

Bella had a stare down with Rosalie for a few moments while we all watched until she finally gave a brisk, curt nod. "As you wish." She murmured.

Rosalie huffed before turning on her heel and walking back down the hall opposite of us, though I did catch the little hiss she gave Bella: "Fix this on the ride there; end it or tell her everything."

I stared after her until Bella's voice shattered the silence that had followed. "Keys." She said to me, not looking me in the eye.

"They're in my locker; in my bag." I whispered. There was tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

My mom broke it though, smiling at Bella. "Thank you. We'll meet you girls back at the house." With that, her and CC also walked off down the hall away from us.

I sighed and looked over to Bella who I now noticed was changed back into her regular clothes with her hands shoved into her pockets, shifting from foot to foot.

I shook my head, turning and began down the hall to my locker. It wasn't that far away and I was soon closing it again while swinging the backpack over my shoulder.

The walk through the school halls was silent, and it was even more silent through the parking lot as we made our way to my little car sitting a few slots away from the Volvo. I smiled my thanks as Bella held my door open for me and before I could blink, she was in the driver's side, starting the car. She backed out of the parking lot and began heading to my house, but I didn't need to give her directions. She still knew where I lived from before. Which raised the question; how'd she know where I lived the last time?

I fiddled around with the straps on my backpack before the silence became too much. "We need to talk, Bella."

Bella's grip on my steering wheel tightened and her knuckles became whiter than usual. "No, we don't."

I bit my lip, looking out the window to see the town of Forks whizzing by.

Jeeze! She ran fast, she drove fast, were all the Cullens speed freaks?

I threw my hands in the air, though Bella didn't even so much as flinch. "Yes! We do! I need to know what's going on! Everything! I'm trying to keep up and understand all of this, but I can't when you basically ignore me! Just tell me, please."

Bella shook her head. "No. I can't! It's not safe; I won't put you in danger!"

My voice rose. "Danger from what? Knowledge? Will someone hurt me for knowing this secret?" I asked, desperate to figure out what was going on.

Bella looked over to me with barred fangs. "No one will ever hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

I shook my head. "No. No; you're not allowed if I can't know." Her face softened and she looked at me curiously. "If you can't be in my life with truth and honesty, and let me in the loop…then I can't have you in my life. I can't - I don't want to be in the dark."

I shivered, everything blacking out as faint screaming could be heard.

I bolted up straighter in my seat, shaking my head to clear my vision.

What the hell? What now?

Tossing the thoughts to the side, I looked over at Bella who was glaring out the front windshield. She seemed to have missed my little freak out. "I'm done with this 'In my life, out of my life, in my life, out, talking to me, ignoring me, saving me, ignoring me.' I can only handle so much."

The car slowed down to a stop outside the front of my house. Bella looked over at me, her face neutral. "I don't know what to do, Alice." She said quietly.

I took a deep breath. "Make up your mind. Have me in your life and tell me everything, or just…leave me alone from here on out; no more saving, no more beating up guys who hurt me, no more me. Got it?"

Bella turned her head, looking out the windshield again and clenched her fists. "I can't tell you, Alice. It's for your own good." She said.

I sighed, grabbing my bag and my keys from the ignition. "Goodbye then, Bella." I whispered, getting out of my car and walking up to my house. I looked over my shoulder when I reached the door, seeing Bella closing the door to my car, her phone up against her ear.

The door slammed shut behind me as tears streamed down my face.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Update! ^^**

**Review? Yell at Bella, tell her to stop being a secret keeping jerk face? I know I am.**

**-Paige.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**~So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**~They're obviously stronger than the average human. **

**~They've got speed. **

**~Sunlight burns them. **

**~Though they heal instantaneously. **

**~They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. **

**~Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. **

**~And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc. **

**~There are two kinds of vamps in the story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea(my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-. **

**~My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans. **

**~The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series. **

**~Ummm, when they're hungry, their eyes darken to grey, and when they are about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver or white. **

**~And, as you can see, if they don't hunt, their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**~Their eyes flash darker and their pupils slit when they are about to hunt or play around. It's their senses sharpening to their peak.**

**ALICE**

_"Are you sure this is… Safe?"_

_"I've done this dozens of times; of course this is safe. We're simply wiping her a clean slate."_

_Fear spiked in me, making my chest feel tight and making it hard to breathe. Somehow I knew they were talking about me._

_"Yes, but do we have to do it _this_ way? All the others had it done by pills."_

_There was shuffling until it sounded like someone was shoved up against the wall. "Stop this stalling. You already know that drugs don't work on her, she still claims to have the hallucinations. You don't have to worry so much, we're only suffocating the brain; not killing it."_

_The large iron door cracked open and golden light spilled in. The room was bare, there were no windows, no other doors, no dressers, no closets, no chairs even. Just me and the table. Just me strapped to the table. It was cold in there as well, though basements often were, and damp, so damp that your clothes were never dry, damp enough to leave your hair clinging to your skin, to make you slip around on the metal table._

_Two men stepped into the room, though shadows were cast on their faces, and only their long white lab coats were visible. I flinched as they stepped closer, but the restraints kept me from moving farther away from them. The smaller of the two flipped through his clip board, shaking his head. "You don't look happy to see us, number eleven." He chuckled._

_My eyes narrowed at him as they stepped closer. "Get away from me!"_

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair and turned to the larger man. "She won't let us take her there without a fight; sedate her."_

_The large man hesitated for a second before stepping forward and I started thrashing around as he went to grab my arm. "Don't!" I screamed at him, trying to pull free from the buckle restraints. The only change was the burning feeling as the restraints started ripping at my skin, though it didn't deter me. "Stop! Please stop!"_

_I cried out as the needle broke through my skin and a cool liquid seeped into my bloodstream. "There we are. See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

_Tears streamed down my face as I shook my head. "Please. I can't forget her, don't make me. She doesn't know I'm here…she doesn't know where to look for me." I murmured, my mouth feeling numb._

_The shorter man guffawed. "You see? She still claims a vampire is out looking for her! This is exactly what she needs."_

_The buckles around my wrists and ankles were undone as large arms picked me up from the table. I shook my head, trying to blink the fuzziness from my vision and form coherent words. "Save me…Bella."_

Gasping, I shot into a sitting position, choking on air. The door to my bedroom burst open and I would have laughed at my mom if I weren't still feelings shaky from the dream. Dark purple circles were under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were red, her short black hair was all puffed up in a bedhead fashion, her nightgown wrinkled, and her shaking arms holding a bat above her head as she looked around my room. When she saw no danger, she lowered the bat, rubbing her face as she walked over to sit at the end of my bed. "Since I see no burglars; I take it you were screaming because of a dream?"

I was screaming? "Umm…" I cleared my throat, scratching the back of my neck. My blankets and sheets were all tangled up in my legs, my chest heaving as I struggled to catch my breath, and my skin was layered in sweat. It must have been a pretty bad dream. I just wish I could remember what it was I was dreaming about. "I guess? I don't really remember it." I laughed.

My mom sighed, smiling at me. "Nothing unusual about that. You haven't remembered a single dream at all, your entire life. Go back to sleep, sweetie. You've got school in a couple of hours." She said, patting my knee before leaving my room again.

I fell back against my bed, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. It wasn't news that I couldn't remember my dreams ever; I used to worry about it and so did my mom, but the doctors said that it happened sometimes. I mean, they also said it usually happened to people after they were in an accident and suffered major head injuries, but still. They told us not to worry, and the only down side to this was that if I ever had any really good dreams, I wouldn't be able to remember them.

Most of my life, I was fine with not remembering them. Yeah, people always spoke about their dreams, and I always kind of wanted to experience one because they did sound interesting, but it was never a big deal. However, CC saying that it sounded like a bad dream and I sounded scared, and now I'm screaming during them? I was curious to know what happened in my subconscious. Some people believed dreams were your subconscious mind trying to tell you something or warn you…

What was mine trying to tell me?

**XxXxXx**

Four.

Four Cullens.

Not five.

_Four._

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Maria.

No Bella.

She had to go and get suspended for the next three days.

Lovely.

No. This is good. She's not in my life anymore, and the first couple days would have been hard if I had to see her during lunch and gym every one of those days. Really, this is just life doing me a huge favour and letting this process go by easily. You know, the whole out of sight out of mind thing? Yeah, that's what this was.

Unfortunately, even with her out of sight, she was still in my mind.

_Just the mystery of her though._

...

How does that saying go? The worst kind of lie is the one you give yourself? I don't know, something like that.

Angela poked my side and I looked up at her as she cleaned her glasses. "So, we're still on for tonight? Jessica offered to drive." She said quietly, looking back up at me once her glasses were cleaned.

What? What was happening tonight? And Jessica was driving? Driving where? "Um…what?" I asked, laughing sheepishly.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Shopping…Tonight…For prom dresses. Remember?" She asked.

_Oh._ Right. "Oh yeah. Sorry, it completely slipped my mind. Yes, we're still on. It's a good thing you reminded me, I seem to be forgetting things quite easily lately." I murmured, stiffening as the room flickered again.

_Burning. My eyes were burning so much that I couldn't even open them._

_My throat…burning as well from choking so much and from whatever was in the water._

_I gasped/choked in another lungful of air as I resurfaced out of the black water. Men were talking and walking around me and I tried to reach out to grab one of them, but my hand only gripped air. Chilling, crisp air that I was sure I could probably see my breath in, it was that cold._

_The rope loosened and I was submerged underneath the icy black water once more, struggling to release my hands from the knots they were tied in, trying to slip my ankles from the ropes they too were bound in. There was something tied to the other end of the ropes at my feet, something heavy that weighed me down, and I knew if I could just free my ankles, I would float to the top. But it was no use, the ropes were too tight, so tight that they were even cutting off the circulation of my blood, and I was kept under again until I felt dizzy._

_The rope tightened once more as I was pulled back out of the water, coughing out the water from my throat and gasping in more oxygen. Crying was making it more difficult to breathe but I couldn't stop it; I was terrified, blindfolded, burning, and freezing at the same time. My shivering was more like convulsing at this point, and no one could hear my screaming apparently. "S-stop…" I sobbed._

_"What is your name?"_

_The question was barked out by a cold voice to my left._

_My teeth chattered, the only sound other than the water dripping from my body as I hung above the water. "P-p-please…"_

_"Your name!"_

_I sucked in more air, feeling my heart clench. I don't think any answer would stop this. "Alice. M-my name is Al-lice."_

_There was a pause and then a tired sigh._

_"Drop her back in."_

_"No! Stop! Help! Someone help me! P-please help me! Bella help me!" I screamed from my raw throat until I splashed back underneath the water where my screams were drowned out._

"Ungh!" I coughed, sputtering at the lunch table as I jolted to my feet. Angela gasped as she and the others shot up as well, and she immediately started patting my back. I winced at the burn in my throat again.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Angela asked as Jessica shoved napkins into my hands and started cleaning up everything I spilled. "Are…are you crying?" She asked.

I looked down at my trembling hands and sucked in a shaky breath, running a hand through my hair. "Sorry about that guys." I whispered, starting to help them clean up.

"What happened. You were fine and then just freaked out." Mike commented, sitting in his chair, watching us all clean up like some of the cafeteria, mostly the kids sitting near us, were.

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting back down with the others and pushed my tray away. As if I would eat after that. "I…um, I choked on my drink." I mumbled, clearing my throat. "No big deal."

Jessica scrutinized me, patting my shoulder once more. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah. Thanks though."

The rest if lunch was uneventful, though I did notice that there was always at least one pair of silver eyes on me every time I glanced up.

**XxXxXxXx**

Gym was the last class of the day today seeing as it was a shortened day. Some holiday or something. And though I knew she wouldn't be there, I still kept an eye out for Bella. I luckily didn't have to participate, seeing as I had whacked my head pretty good just the previous day, so I spent most of the class sitting on the bleachers at the side of the room, watching the others, and doing my homework then, instead of having to do it when I got home. I wanted to spend some time with the family before heading out. I hadn't seen Charlie all week.

They were all playing badminton today, though Rosalie seemed less than thrilled about that. She was even more upset that Bella wasn't there, which meant she had to be partners with a human. It was kind of funny and I would have snickered if I didn't know she'd hear and probably kill me, though she did catch my smirk, which pissed her off even more.

I couldn't help it when Stacy missed the birdie again and sent her racket flying off into the net; I let out a giggle. Rosalie had her face buried in her palm as she silently seethed but her head shot up the moment she heard me. I gulped as I saw her smirk, tossing the birdie into the air and hit it, so it purposefully flew over at me. I caught it in the air, fidgeting as Rosalie jogged over and up the bleachers to where I was. She glared down at me, holding out her hand for the birdie which I cautiously placed in her open hand.

"Find something funny, Alice?" She asked.

I shook my head, looking away to the corner of the room.

Her face came back into view as she bent over to tie her shoelace that I could have sworn was still tied in a bow when she jogged over. The corner of her mouth curved up in a smirk. "I don't know why you're laughing; Monday and Tuesday _you're_ going to be my partner." She commented and I gulped again.

"But, um, my…my head." I whispered.

She snorted. "Merely a bump. You didn't think you'd get to sit out for the rest of the semester, did you?" She laughed. She turned on her heel, gliding down the bleachers again, but looked over her shoulder before making her way back to the rest of the class. "Oh, and Alice? You should know; Cullens don't like to lose."

_I'm dead. I'm so dead._

The only damn sport I was good at was baseball.

I watched with fearful eyes as Stacy missed the birdie again, getting only air, and Rosalie tossed her racket down, stalking off to the change rooms.

Soooo dead.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my coat, I started my trek across the parking lot to my car. It was getting colder out because winter was right around the corner, and I'd have to start bringing out the bigger and warmer coats soon. I was just waiting for the first snow fall.

I hadn't realized I stepped onto an ice patch until it was too late and my foot slipped, making me wobble and slide into my car door. Fortunately, I gripped onto the top of the car, holding myself against it while I got my footing back and slowly let go, pausing to make sure I didn't slip.

I sighed in relief and pulled my keys out of my pocket, discretely looking over my should to see if anyone saw my little stumble.

My face turned red as I saw Emmett standing a few feet away with a huge grin splitting his face. I glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

His shoulders shook while he tried to hold in his laughter. "Yes it was."

I shook my head furiously. "No it wasn't!"

He full out laughed, doubling over and literally slapped his knee as his booming laughter filled the parking lot. "It so was and you know it!"

"Fine. But it wasn't _that_ funny!" I hissed.

He took a deep breath, still chuckling as he wiped his eye. "The only thing that would have made it more funny was if you actually fell."

I turned my back on him, mumbling under my breath as he started laughing again, before getting in my car and speeding off.

Though I did leave the parking lot with a smirk on my face. Emmett's laughter was contagious.

**XxXxXxX**

"What was his name?" Charlie asked, muting the TV as he looked at me from his chair.

CC turned the page in her book, looking back up to Charlie, surprised just as much as I that he actually muted the game for a conversation. I was currently sitting crossed legged on the couch, with CC sitting on the floor in front of me so I could braid her hair while I waited for Jessica and Angela to stop by and pick me up. I bit my lip, looking away from him. "Andrew something or other. I'm not sure. It's fine though, dad. He was suspended for the rest of the day." I replied quickly. Charlie was on one of his over protective papa bear streaks. He got them from time to time, mostly because the rest of the time he was quiet and awkward, so when his dad side did step in, it was a pretty big step.

CC slapped the top of the coffee table in front of her, holding the book to her chest as she looked up at our dad. "Just the rest of the day though. Some girl who punched him for Alice got suspended for three days. She totally got gipped." She scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head for bringing up Bella, while Charlie's widened. "Someone punched him?" He asked and I sighed before nodding. "Who was it, I've gotta thank them? I don't think the boys down at the station would like it if they had to bring me in for beating up a teenager. I'm glad someone did it for me."

I just rolled my eyes, getting up when I heard the doorbell. I patted the top of CC's head, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at me, and skipped over to the closet to grab my jacket. Mom was at the door, opening it up to a grinning Jessica and a smiling Angela. "Hello girls."

"Hello Mrs. Brandon." They both chirped.

I smiled and ran over, hugging my mom before heading out the door. "Don't stay out too late girls. Call me if you need to!" She yelled after us, waving from the porch as we drove off.

Jessica looked at me from the rearview mirror. "You totally look like your mom, Alice."

Angela nodded enthusiastically. "Same with your sister; you could be twins!"

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You're probably also wondering why I look nothing like my dad." I said, knowing that's what they were thinking. That's what everyone thought.

Angela shook her head. "No, we didn't ask. You don't have to explain to us if you don't want to." She replied quickly.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Charlie isn't my biological father. My mom met him when CC turned three, but he's helped raise us, so he's still our dad."

It was quiet for a few moments as we drove down the high way. Jessica was the first to break the silence. "Do you miss your real dad?"

I pondered her question. "Charlie _is_ my real dad. He's my real dad before my biological one. _He's_ the one who taught me how to ride my bike, _he's_ the one who sat and protected me while I watched my very first scary movie, _he's_ my dad." I answered. "But yeah, sometimes I do think about my biological one. I wonder what he looks like, why he didn't stick around, what I inherited from him…"

I often wondered if he got the dreams and feelings as well. If _he_ gave them to me.

Angela sighed back into the quiet. "On a brighter note…we've got a list of names for possible dates for you to take to prom!" She laughed and Jessica and I joined in, though I knew they were serious and I was just a tad scared.

Blind dates always equal disasters.

**XxXxXxX**

**Sooo long since an update, but I've had writers block for quite some time. I still do; I'm not happy with this chapter, but it will do.**

**Hopefully I find my muse's hiding spot so I can get a little inspiration.**

…**Reviews help though… ^^**

**Until next time,**

**-Paige.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**~So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**~They're obviously stronger than the average human. **

**~They've got speed. **

**~Sunlight burns them. **

**~Though they heal instantaneously. **

**~They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. **

**~Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. **

**~And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc. **

**~There are two kinds of vamps in the story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea(my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-. **

**~My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans. **

**~The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series. **

**~Ummm, when they're hungry, their eyes darken to grey, and when they are about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver or white. **

**~And, as you can see, if they don't hunt, their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**~Their eyes flash darker and their pupils slit when they are about to hunt or play around. It's their senses sharpening to their peak.**

**ALICE**

"-For fifteen minutes now, Alice."

I blinked a few times, looking over my shoulder to see a concerned looking Angela standing by. "Pardon me?" I asked, having no idea what she just said.

Angela smiled. "I said; you've been staring at that dress for fifteen minutes now, Alice." She paused, stepping up beside me to look at it. "It's beautiful. Are you going to get it?"

The dress was white and stopped just above my knees, though the reason I was staring at it (for fifteen minutes apparently) was because of the sapphire blue swirls along the bottom and top of it. I had finally managed to stop thinking about the Cullens and was ready to have a good time shopping, one of my favourite things to do, when all of the sudden this dress caught my eye. It was hanging in the corner of the room, nearly out of sight because of all the other dresses crammed around it, but the second my gaze fell on it; I could hardly see anything else.

A shake of the head. "No, I don't think I will."

Angela sighed. "Shame. It's a nice dress, but just a tad too small for Jessica or me."

We began walking back to the changing rooms where we had left Jessica as she tried on four or five dresses, but half way there; my stomach started doing flip flops. Great. I shook my head, walking quicker to the change rooms with Angela trailing behind. But that only made it worse. "Fine." I growled, turning on my heel to march back to the dress, my stomach settling, and ripped it down from the rack. Angela stood in the middle of the room, watching with wide eyes as I stomped back. "I _am_ getting it."

Mirth swan in her eyes as she nodded and we headed back to the change rooms where Jessica stood. She had just about the whole store in her arms, looking down at it contemplatively.

And people said _I_ was bad.

"I don't know which one to get guys. They're all so _nice_ and fit perfectly." She turned to us with a scowl. "And I couldn't even show you, you guys were off who knows where! Now I have to try them all on again, and I need help deciding!" She huffed, running back into a change room.

Angela sighed, flopping down in a chair next to the one she had her dress on. I placed mine on hers, not bother to try it on; I _knew_ it would fit otherwise I wouldn't have had to get it. Angela groaned, looking at her phone. "This is going to take forever! I have to go pick up my mom's order at _Little Books_ before they close."

Hmm. Run errands for Angela or sit here complimenting Jessica all night...

"I could go do it for you. Jessica would want your opinion more than mine and I don't think I could sit here another second without going crazy. I gotta move!" I laughed.

Angela nodded and grinned. "I know what you mean. The book store is just on the other side of the city. Here, give them this slip," She said, taking out a little blue slip of paper with writing on it that I shoved into my pocket. "And the keys to the car-"

I shook my head, getting up. "Like I said; I gotta move." I smiled.

"Alright; if you're walking then we should be done by the time you get back." I nodded and turned before Angela grabbed my arm. "Be careful, Alice. Okay?"

"I will!" I chimed, skipping out of the store and started down the sidewalk in the direction Angela had motioned in the store.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The city is ten times more scary at night then the forest is, which is weird when you think about it. In the forest, you have a way better chance of getting lost and eaten by something then you would in the city. And in the city, there are light's and buildings and people, and all of that makes it less scary. Of course, if you have _my_ luck, then there are very few lights, most of the stores and buildings and dark and closed, and there is _no one_ else out on the street. This part of the town was spooky, and reminded me of a ghost town.

What was worse, was the fact that I knew someone was following me. I could feel their eyes on me since I left Angela and Jessica trying on dresses. I'm pretty sure I saw them a couple times in reflective surfaces. I couldn't get a good look without stopping and alerting them to the fact that I knew they were following me; but I _could_ see that they were big, very big, and moved swiftly and soundlessly.

Add to the fact that I managed to turn down a street that led to this deserted part of town, and was now lost…

Yeah, I was at my wit's end, about to scream bloody murder.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stood under the lamp post; the next one half a block away. Why the hell weren't they closer together? And why weren't they brighter? I could only see circles of light about a meter and a half away from the post, leaving the rest of the street shadows. I was afraid the second I stepped into the shadows, I wouldn't be coming back out.

No phone either. I left it with my coat back with Angela and my dress because I thought I was just going to be a little while. That was like an hour ago.

Clenching my jaw tightly, I walked off to the next lamp post along the dark sidewalk.

_Again!_

I could spot a darker silhouette on the other side of the street, but the moment I turned my head slightly to get a better look; it was gone.

I quickened my pace.

**XxXxXXxXxX**

It was like I was a danger _magnet_. If there was any danger within a five block radius, I attracted it.

Five pairs of footsteps sounded a couple yards behind me. I could hear the slurred whispers, and drunken laughter emanating from the group of guys who were following me.

_It's fine. I'm fine. Maybe they're just heading somewhere in the same direction as me. I should be glad, now I'm not alone with the big shadow._ Though I kind of wished I was. At least I could try and convince myself I was seeing things before; that my eyes and mind were just playing tricks on me because I was afraid of the dark. With these guys, I couldn't. They really _were_ there. And following me.

_Alright. Turn left up here then-_

My stomach churned and I grimaced.

_Definitely not left. Turn right._

Turning right, onto another dark and deserted street, I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the group of guys turn my way as well. As soon as I was around the corner and out of sight; I bolted down the sidewalk.

"Where'd she go?" One of the guys cried, outraged.

The footsteps sped up as well.

**XxXxXxXx**

My legs felt like jello, my lungs were about to bust, and my heart was beating like a war drum in my ears. I had been running for the most of ten minutes, and _still_ hadn't managed to lose the guys.

And now I was cornered.

Literally.

I was crouched in the corner of a back parking lot, a tall cement wall blocking it in. The only way out was the alley that could only fit one car at a time, and the parking garaged in the building of this parking lot. Though that was closed.

I covered my mouth with a frozen hand as I watched the group of men saunter into the parking lot, looking every which way. This was it. I was done for.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as they spread out, checking every inch of the parking lot, laughing to one another.

"C'mon, we just want to talk." One of them yelled.

Another laughed. "Wanna know what a little thing like you is doing way out here."

My eyes screwed shut as the largest of the group looked in my direction. "Found her!" He shouted.

Moore footsteps were running and there was laughter until it all abruptly stopped; people gasping. Arms wrapped around me and I screamed, struggling in them, trying to kick and scratch and head butt the creep who grabbed me.

"Alice! Alice, stop! It's okay! Ali - _Ow!_ ALICE!"

I paused, my body freezing as the familiar sensation started, a river of warmth trickling out throughout my body wherever the arms and hands were holding me; dissolving my terror and anxiety.

I looked up into a pair of shinning silver eyes full to the brim with concern. "B-Bella?" I stuttered out.

Clinging desperately to her, I buried my face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent which was oddly (or not, considering who it was) very nature like. She smelled just like the woods. "It's okay. You're okay." She kept repeating over and over, holding me tight.

I raised my head to see what was stopping the group of guys from getting us still and nearly screamed again as the massive silhouette stood in front of us. There was a deep, booming rumble coming from it and the men had all frozen where they were, pale as ghosts. I looked to Bella with frantic eyes, wondering why she was so calm when there was a giant, _growling,_ not two feet from us.

She was looking down at me still, the mask of blue swirls on her face making my think of my dress for a second. "Are you alright?" She asked, her smooth voice calming the frantic feelings in me.

"Th-The giant." I whispered, gesturing beside us.

A small smile played at her lips as she leaned down to my ear, whispering. "Emmett."

Shocked, I looked back up, scrutinizing the giant's silhouette. Now that I concentrated, I could make out the dark hair with a few rebellious curls in it, see the side of his face and the fangs that were bared. He too had a sapphire mask, but instead of swirls, his was made out of sharp knots.

_"Leave!"_ His deep voice boom. I watched the group of men stumble over one another, scampering out of the parking lot.

After a few moments, Emmett turned to face me; a wide grin set on his face, complete with dimples; the kind of smile you'd expect to see on a little kid.

I sputtered, because I was so _sure_ that the rest of Bella's family hated me. What with Rosalie's glares, and all of them constantly ignoring me. "Y-you… I … Thank you."

Emmett inclined his head. "My pleasure, little Pixie."

Emmett looked at us, his eyes taking in the fact that I was still clinging to Bella and she wasn't making any motion to let go of me, before he grinned even wider. "Well, I suppose I will bring the car around." He said, and in a blur, he was gone. It was a little hard to imagine him moving that fast, seeing as he was so big, but he appeared to be just as fast as Bella. At least, as far as I could tell.

I turned to Bella who was looking away. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" I asked. She had just saved my life!

"For saving you." She replied. "You said not to, and I swear I wasn't, Emmett and I were just going to keep an eye on you while you were out of town… But then you got lost and managed to run into those men, and when they trapped you in here…" She took a deep breath, though there was a faint rumbling coming from her chest. When she spoke again, her voice was strained. "You were so scared, and I couldn't even _think_ of what they wanted to do with you without having to resist ripping them apart. I couldn't let them touch you." She said, holding me tighter to her. "I couldn't not save you." Bella took a deep breath and it was quiet for a moment. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to wander off? Don't you know not to go off alone in the dark? Especially in a city? Do you not know what they could have done? What if I wasn't here, Alice? Then what? What if they got you?" She was yelling now, looking at me with blazing eyes.

I didn't know what to do; Bella was clearly quite upset. Seemingly more so than I was.

"I- I'm not sure-"

"That's right! You're _not_ sure. You don't know how to protect yourself anymore, Alice. You've forgotten everything, _everything._"

There it is again.

_Forgotten._

**XxXxXxXx**

Bella sat on the other side of the table beside Emmett who was studying the menu like he was cramming for an exam the next morning. Emmett had driven us back to the restaurant that Jessica and Angela were leaving and once I convinced them that I was fine and they could head on home without me, we all headed inside for something to eat. We certainly did receive some odd looks from some of the people in there; what with Emmett and Bella's…tattoos? I wasn't sure what to call them.

I looked up from my menu, catching Bella's stare and quickly looked down again. We hadn't spoken since she freaked out in the parking lot.

There was a loud sigh and Emmett set his menu down, looking at the two of us. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear you yelling, Bella Bear," Bella's eyes widened and flickered over to me for a second while I struggled not to laugh at the nickname. "Tink here can't fight. At all. Not even a slap I bet. She probably couldn't even glare down an opponent."

"Okay, we get it." I growled.

Emmett grinned at me. "What I'm saying is; you _do_. So why don't you teach her?" I perked up at that.

Bella scowled. "No."

Huffing, I stared Bella down. "Come on. You're clearly worried about me; teaching me to fight like you would help ease your mind a bit. I've seen you fight, it's impressive; no one would mess with me if I could do what you do."

Bella looked at me seriously. "The only reason I can do what I do is because I'm not _human_, Alice. You are."

"For the most part." Emmett coughed.

Bella shot him a glare while I shuffled what he said to the back of my mind for later, focusing on Bella. "Yeah, but if you teach me, I'm bound to learn how to do _some_ things, which will help me next time I'm in that kind of situation."

Bella looked at me for a good while and then to Emmett who nodded before she sighed. "Fine. When are you free?"

I thought for a moment. "Weekends-"

Emmett clapped his hands, making me jump. "It's settled then; Alice will come over on weekends to learn to fight. Just imagine how happy Esme will be to finally meet her, hey Belsie?" He said, slapping her back.

I coughed into my napkin to cover up the giggle while Bella glared at Emmett. Bella turned to me. "We start tomorrow; I'll be by in the morning to pick you up."

I nodded.

This was the perfect opportunity to find out just who Bella was and what was going on.

**XxXxXx**

…**. It's like a sneak attack update - no one saw it coming.**

**Review please! ^^**

**-Paige.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing some vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and Night World.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight, not that they weren't creative. I didn't quite care for the sparkling, but whatever. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**~So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**~They're obviously stronger than the average human. **

**~They've got speed. **

**~Sunlight burns them. **

**~Though they heal instantaneously. **

**~They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies. **

**~Fangs, not the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'. **

**~And the growling; feral and feline, like a lion, tiger, etc. **

**~There are two kinds of vamps in the story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea(my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-. **

**~My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans. **

**~The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series. **

**~Ummm, when they're hungry, their eyes darken to grey, and when they are about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver or white. **

**~And, as you can see, if they don't hunt, their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**~Their eyes flash darker and their pupils slit when they are about to hunt or play around. It's their senses sharpening to their peak.**

**ALICE**

Mom raised an eyebrow as I skipped into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. "Are you going to the gym or something today, Alice?" She asked, pouring Charlie a cup of coffee.

I was in a pair of tennis shoes, black yoga pants, and a yellow tank top. How was I supposed to know what to wear when your Vampyre friend was picking you up to teach you how to fight? I just threw on what I thought would be acceptable, something I'd wear to gym or if I was going running, and came downstairs to grab something small to eat before Bella got here. I didn't want to get food cramps later. That would suck big time.

"Um, I was just going for casual today?" I replied, but it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

Cynthia snorted. "Right; casual for you is still designer, Alice."

I ignored here, perching on the chair beside Charlie. "What are your plans for the day?"

Charlie shrugged, sipping from his coffee. "I was thinking of picking up Billy to go fishing later on." He paused and looked over at me. "You want to tag along? Jacob's been asking about you, begging me to convince you to stop by."

Jacob...Jacob... Right. He was the boy I used to see when Mom, CC, and I came down here to visit Charlie before we could move out here. "I can't today, I've got plans. Maybe later in the week though."

"Fair enough; I'll let him know." Charlie replied, going back to his paper.

Mom sat down on the other side of the table beside CC with a bowl of cereal and a sheepish look on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I hope those plans you have don't include taking your car."

"Why?"

Mom ran a hand through her hair. "I need to borrow your car for the next few days-"

There was a knock on the front door and I jumped up to get it, knowing it was Bella. But I was still frowning as I answered the door because of what mom said. Why did she need my car?

"What's wrong?" Bella asked immediately as I stepped aside to let her in. Her long hair, that was usually down, was up in a pony, and her sapphire tattoos were covered up which deepened my frown. I really like them. She was wearing a black tank top with a black sweater unzipped, white baggy sweats, and black converse.

"Nothing." I murmured, leading her into the kitchen, smiling as Charlie dropped his paper; his eyes going wide. "Guys, this is Bella, mom, CC, I think you met her the other day at school. Bella, this is my dad, Charlie."

Bella nodded at him with a small smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded back. "Nice to officially meet you too, Bella. I've seen you a couple times down at the Hospital with your father."

Bella looked thoughtful, like she was actually remembering the specific times Charlie had seen her or she had seen him at the hospital. "I was bringing Carlisle his lunch most of those times. The Cafeteria in the hospital is horrid; even their salads are fattening."

"Carlisle?" My mom asked.

Bella froze for a moment. "Dad, I mean."

It was quiet, so I cleared my throat. "Bella, this is my mom, and CC."

Bella walked over, grasping my mom's forearm in a handshake, bowing her head slightly. It was...weird. She then turned to CC, inclining her head again. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Mom and CC looked lost, as well as Charlie, and I'm sure myself. "You..as well." CC murmured.

I shook my head. "Anyway, why do you need my car? And for how long?"

Mom sighed. "I've got a interview in Port Angeles today, and if it goes well, I'll need it until Wednesday until I get the company car. I'm sorry, Alice."

I sputtered. "How am I supposed to get to and from school then?"

"Well, for now, Charlie will have to go in later to work so he can give you a ride and CC is riding with her classmate, Alex who lives next door, since they leave later than you do." She replied.

Running a hand through my hair, I looked out the window over the sink at the cruiser and grimaced. I could just imagine arriving at school in that thing and all the staring.

Bella's quiet voice piped in then. "I could chaperone, if you'd like."

"What?" I asked. She really needed to keep up with the times.

Bella's brows furrowed as she scratched the back of her neck. "I could drive you; pick you up when you would usually leave. That way, Chief Swan can go into work at the usual hour, and your mother won't feel bad about taking your car. It's really not a problem for me; your house is on the way to school anyways."

It was silent for a second before I flung myself at Bella. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bella smiled a small smile and looked to my mom. "Is it alright with you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, by all means, if it make's Alice's life easier."

I clapped my hands together. "Well, we should go now though and get a head start on the day. Good luck with the interview mom, and I'll see you and CC later, Ch-dad." I said, grabbing Bella's hand and skipping to the front door. I froze on the step, gasping as my eyes took in the sleek car in the driveway behind my own. A mustang. A shiny, mustang. A shiny, midnight blue, expensive, looking mustang. "Wow..." I breathed.

Bella opened the passenger door for me, closing it once I slid inside, and was on the driver's side not a second later. Soon we were flying down the road towards where I assumed Bella's house would be. I had no idea where she lived, nor did anyone in the group at school; just that they didn't live near anyone we spoke to. "What was with the funky handshake back there?" I asked after a moment.

Bella continued to look out the windshield as she spoke. "Hm? Oh. It would have been a bow, since your mother is the head of the household, but I thought that might be pushing it."

Huh? Wait, I remember something like that in class. "So, you must come from a matriarchal society then. A very old, matriarchal society, if you bow and shake hands like that. That's almost like the amazons, right?"

The corner of Bella's mouth curved up. "Almost."

It was mostly a quiet drive the rest of the way; I snuck glances at Bella every now and then, seeing her brows furrow or her lips turn down in a frown as she thought. A few times, I caught her looking over at me and smiled, only to have her look away again quickly. Bella was a very confusing, secretive girl...

We were out on a road I had never been on before, that had absolutely no other cars driving down it; probably because of the fact that to the left and right, for miles, were nothing but the trees of the forest, when Bella spoke. She bit her lip, looking over and me and smiled nervously. "I should warn you about Esme." She said, quietly.

"Oh?" I asked. As far as I could tell, from the one phone call we had a while back; she was a lovely person.

Bella nodded. "I have a feeling she will be...excited to meet you. More so than anyone else."

I wondered why, and asked Bella.

She just shook her head, turning onto a twisting gravel driveway. "I can't say."

Huffing quietly to myself over more secrets, I looked up at the house...mansion. The giant, white mansion. That was surprisingly open with many glass walls. It was quite beautiful.

My eyes caught another pair of silver ones, surrounded by golden locks of hair and narrowed eyebrows. Rosalie disappeared from the window, ruffling the curtain on the very top story of the house. I turned to Bella. "Why does Rosalie hate me?" I asked, genuinely curious. I hadn't done anything to her.

Bella furrowed her brows. "She doesn't...hate you. She's just unnecessarily protective of me."

"Why?" It's not like I was going to hurt Bella. She was a _Vampyre_ for crying out loud!

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure; you would have to ask her. It should be the other way around; I'm the eldest child."

I took a chance; she seemed fairly open right now. "By how much?"

"Almost four hundred years." She muttered absently.

My eyes doubled in size. "How old _are_ you? !" I blurted.

Bella's eyes too widened and she shifted in her seat before her face calmed into a neutral expression. Damn; I just ruined it. "Let's not keep the others waiting." She said, getting out of the car and was opening my door before I could unbuckle.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, but Bella just shook her head, offering me her hand.

I intertwined our fingers, watching Bella look down at them for a moment before walking us towards the front door. She opened the giant white door and we stepped into a gorgeous foyer with a living room to the left, a stair case ahead of us, and a kitchen to the right. "Guys?" Bella called, though I knew she didn't have to; they would have heard if she just spoke normally.

A few seconds later, Maria and Jasper descended the stairs, Maria grinning from ear to ear, and Jasper smiling politely at me. They stopped at the end of the stairs, Jasper's eyes darkening and Maria swinging their hands back and forth. Both of them looked so different from when I saw them at school with their Markings clear to see. A woman came from the kitchen next, with caramel hair flowing down to her waist, her Markings just like Bella's and Marie's, her silver eyes shinning with happiness as she glided over towards us. "Alice! It's so good to finally meet you!" She exclaimed, enveloping me in a warm hug which I returned.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I replied.

She waved off my comment. "Please, call me Esme." She turned to Bella, her smile widening and a look entering her eyes.

Bella shifted again, turning to me. "Well, let's head out back then, so we can get started. Emmett's waiting." Emmett, not Emmett and Rosalie, and she wasn't here to greet me. Oh well, it's not like I expected it anyway.

Esme clapped her hands. "I'll go start on lunch and call you guys when it's ready." She said, blurring out of the room again.

Maria started pulling Jasper off back up the stairs but turned on the to step. "Take it easy on Bella, Alice." She laughed.

I looked at her quizzically. "Me? She's the Vampyre."

Maria shrugged. "I've never seen Bella lifted a finger when it comes to fighting. She never wrestles with any of us. Stick in the mud." She laughed again, winking at Bella as a rumbling growl erupted form her chest.

"Come on." Bella sighed, pulling me through the rest of the mansion to the back French doors. The house was really impressive, and the Cullens must have been seriously loaded.

Emmett was waiting in the back like Bella said in a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. He grinned when he saw us, blurring over to the table by the door. "Hello Ali-Cat. Taco-Bell. You guys ready to wrestle?" He asked, bouncing on his feet like a child on a sugar high.

"Hello, Emmett." I replied, smiling at him. So far, Emmett was my second favourite Cullen. Bella was my first; obviously.

"Alright." He boomed. "I though we could start with a little evasion first, so you'll know how to at least defend yourself, then move on to some offensive maneuvers, then onto weapons." Emmett grinned, motioning to the table where a few long wooden staffs, short ones, and water balloons sat, along with a baseball bat, and a bucket of baseballs. Plus, the stereo with stacks of CDs surrounding it. "By the time we're finished with you, you'll be a mini Rambo, Tink."

Bella composed herself before I did, looking at Emmett sharply. "Weapons? Seriously, Emmett? I was just going to teach her the basics."

Emmett's face turned serious. "Basics aren't enough, Bella. What if we're not there next time?"

Bella looked at him for a second and then to me, grimacing and nodded. "You're right."

He nodded as well. "So I was thinking we could show Alice a few things first, so she has an idea of what to do."

Bella agreed, slipping off her sweater and letting down her hair as Emmett turned on the radio; Breaking Benjamin blaring throughout the yard. "When do we start?" Bella asked, once he stepped back over.

"Now!" He yelled, his fist shooting out and getting Bella in the gut. I gasped as she sailed back further into the yard, landing on the ground in a heap. "It's time you finally show the rest of us what you got, Belsie!"

With that, he charged at her, nothing but a blur that I squinted to see. It worked, seeing as I could actually see them and what they were doing, but their faces, fingers, and other details were still blurred. Bella had jumped to her feet just in time to grab Emmett's right wrist, duck out of the way and pull, flipping Emmett onto his back. He rolled to the side, sweeping his legs at Bella's feet, but she jumped back out of the way. He boomed out a laugh, getting to his feet and going at her again.

I watched as Bella knocked his advances away, ducked under them, spun out of the way of them. Emmett's growl of frustration kept getting angrier and angrier; his and Bella's movements speeding up to the point where I couldn't see what was happening. I nervously looked back to the mansion, hoping someone would come out to break it up if the fight turned into a real fight. I was surprised and jumped a little when I saw all the other, except for Carlisle who was at work still, standing a few feet away from me, watching on with curious eyes. Were they not worried for Bella?

There was a snarl of rage that came from the blurred two, so I looked back to make sure Bella was okay. It was like slow motion; I watched as Emmett spun, swinging his arm out to clock her in the side of the head;and watched on with awe as Bella flipped backwards, his arm just grazing her abs (she had abs and not the gross bulky kind either! _damn_!) as she timed her flip perfectly, landing in exactly the same spot in a crouch. She swept her own legs out, catching Emmett's ankles and he went down with a crash.

When the dust around the two settled, we could see that Bella was straddling his chest with her hands holding the sides of Emmett's face, ready to twist. They were both breathing with difficulty, and Emmett had a sheen of sweat on his forehead; his cheeks flushed. Emmett rolled his eyes, grumbling out a word I nearly missed. "Uncle."

Bella leapt off of Emmett, grinning a small smirk as she spoke to Emmett; though it was in Italian, and I didn't know any. "_Vinco_."(1)

Emmett got to his feet, dusting off his clothes and glaring at Bella. I wasn't all that surprised that he was a sore loser; he was probably a sore winner too. "I wasn't at my full capability, Bella. I need to go hunt, it's been a while; so don't think you're just that good." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. I watched in amazement as his slitted pupils slowly grew into full circles again.

Bella's smirk slipped off her face, into a loving smile as she patted Emmett's arm and looked up at him. "If it's any consolation; if you had gotten a hold of me, you would have won. Your strength trumps even mine, Emmett."

Emmett kept the guarded mask on his face as he thought over what she said; his face soon breaking out into his dimpled grin as he slapped Bella's shoulder. "That's right! In your faces!" He jumped, spinning to face the rest of us as he danced and pointed. "I'm stronger than even the ancient here!" He cheered.

Bella's scowl was back in place. "I'm not ancient." She muttered.

The others laughed and murmured to one another as they made their way inside; Emmett following to have a 'pre-lunch snack' as he put it. When I turned back to Bella, she was looking at her shoes, rocking back and forth with her hands in her pockets. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips; sometimes Bella was adorable.

"So." I chimed, stepping up beside her.

"So?" She questioned, looking over to me.

Rolling my shoulders while hopping in place and shaking my hands, I prepared to fight like everyone in the movies does. I mean, _I_ had never done this, so I was only going by what I saw, and all the great ones jumped in place while loosening up before a fight. "You ready, or what?"

Bella bit her lip, looking at me with amusement. "Are you that excited to get your butt kicked so soon?"

"Har. Har." I deadpanned. "Let's go already; some of us actually age here."

A pale fist shot out and I yelped, squeezing my eyes shut; waiting for the impact and the black eye that was sure to follow. All I felt was a warm hand graze my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see Bella's arm outstretched, the side of her fist resting against the side of my face. "You failed lesson one." Bella stated, her face serious yet again.

Huffing, I repositioned, crouching so that I was ready for any attack this time. "And what was lesson one?"

"Don't ask for a fight."

Bella's leg kicked out and the next thing I knew, my feet were out from under me and I was falling back. I landed on the ground with a thud, looking up into Bella's stern face. "Don't ask for a fight." I repeated, getting to my feet and brushing the orange, red, and yellow leaves from my back. It was a beautiful fall day, the sky a light grey, the trees all different colours, people's lawns covered in leaves, a light breeze blowing around said leaves. "Any other words of wisdom?"

I saw Bella's hand coming this time and turned my shoulder into it, absorbing the impact, though it was relatively light. Bella retracted her fist, shaking her head lightly. "Don't block - _evade_. Otherwise, you're going to get hurt."

**XxXxXx**

Leaves were stirred up around me as I fell back to the ground on my back, the world spinning. I clenched my jaw and fists, scrambling to my feet to glare at Bella. "This is impossible! You're a _Vampyre_, how am I supposed to be faster than you? !" I yelled. We had been going at this for more than two hours now. I was tired, no, exhausted, sweaty, and sore. So very sore from all the times I fell. Bella wasn't doing much better at this point; not that she was physically tired, but mentally I could tell. I wasn't exactly the best student.

"You _are_ faster than me, Alice." Bella stated yet again.

I shook my head. "Every time you make a move, I go to get out of the way, but it's too late. I'm. Not. Fast. Enough." I growled, crossing my arms.

Bella pulled at her hair. "That's exactly my point! You move after I move, no wonder you're too slow!" She groaned.

"That's the only way to fight! You react-"

Bella cut me off. "Not you, Alice! You know what your attacker is going to do, even before they do! _You_ need to act."

I blanched, and Bella did too when she realized what she said. It was quiet as I stared at her with wide eyes, watching her stare out into the woods behind the mansion. I had never, _ever_ told anyone about my dreams or feelings. Not my mom, not Charlie, not even CC. I was afraid of what they'd say; how they would react. But here Bella stood; knowing my deep dark secret; though it didn't appear to bother her or creep her out.

Psh, of course not. I'm sure her weird card; being a Vampyre, trumped mine; having dreams of the future.

But still; it was almost unsettling how well she knew me. And the fact that it wasn't possible.

Bella -

_Duck!_

I ducked just in time to see one of the giant water balloons go sailing over my head, exploding on Bella's chest as her mouth fell open. "Emmett!" She seethed, looking down at her soaking shirt.

I looked over my shoulder to see a wide eyed Emmett looking on, with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to see if it was true. It's actually pretty cool." He commented, again taking in Bella's furious face before blurring back inside the house.

Wait! It _did_ work… That _was_ pretty cool. I just…knew to duck, I knew something about about to hit me. It was like second nature, like when… well nothing really. It was knew and different and…handy. I liked it.

Bella sighed again, wringing out the front of her shirt and frowning. I couldn't help but crack up; after watching Bella ninja it out with Emmett early; this was just too funny. She turned her glare on me, though it had little effect, making me crack up even more. "You think this is funny? I was trying to teach you and Emmett wrecked it."

I could hear Emmett's protest from inside, and was trying to stifle my giggles, but they came back full force when I saw Bella's scowl.

Gasping, I wiped the cold water from my face and pulled out the bits of balloon in my hair. "Bella!" I growled, shaking the water from my hair.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Bella smirked.

I grabbed a balloon in each fist, and started hurling them at Bella. She twisted and ducked out of the way, sometimes catching them to throw back at me. A lot of them hit, but there were a few times where I was fast enough to move, well, _knew_ to move which way. I even caught one, catching Bella off guard, and got her in the face, grinning as she wiped the water and cover up from her face, revealing the blue swirls forming her mask.

"That's it." I heard Bella sing and she was a blur.

Before I could register what was happening; the spray of the hose in Bella's hand got me and I was completely soaked in a matter of seconds. I couldn't breathe from how hard I was laughing, and it was only worse when I tried to run away into the trees. Bella followed me, getting my back, and before I knew it, the hose was shoved down the back of my pants. I screamed shrilly from the blast of cold, still laughing, and tried swatting it away, twisting around and around as Bella tried to hold me still. "Stop!" I laughed, trying to pry the hose out and knock her hands away at the same time.

The minute I did, it was pointed at Bella, soaking her as well. Bella tried to run away, but she was all caught up in the hose and me; she just need up falling on her back, dragging me with her. I was completely shell shocked as her laughter filled the air; sounding like someone ringing a bunch of tiny bells. I had never seen or heard Bella laugh before; never seen her smile this much or her eyes light up; she was always so serious at school.

I let the hose drop beside us as I struggled to catch my breath and slow down my heart. Even Bella was out of breath, her cheeks flushed as she continued to beam up at me. I grinned down at her, watching water drip from the ends of my hair hanging just above her face. One good thing about short hair; it would dry much quicker than someone with long hair like Bella. Bella's hand came up, her fingers grabbing a dripping lock of my hair as she stared at it intently; the large smile still pulling at her lips. "I like your hair short." She murmured, more to herself than me really.

Her eyes caught mine, the playfulness in them fading as her pupils dilated once again into circles. She opened her mouth to say something again but was cut off.

"So _that's_ what it was."

I looked up to see Maria standing in the back doors, a surprised yet also knowing look on her face.

Bella's chest rumbled with a growl as she got to her feet, pulling me up beside her to glare at Maria. "Can I help you with something?" She hissed.

Maria just smiled brighter. "Just wanted to let you know lunch is ready." She replied, skipping back into the house. "Emmett, you're wrong. There's no exploded delivery truck outside, and it's not raining bells."

Bella started for the back doors while I followed, looking at her hand and hesitating just a second before slipping mine into it, intertwining our fingers. I could smell whatever Esme had made from the back doors as we made our way down the hall towards the kitchen where Emmett's booming voice could be heard. "What the hell was that, then?"

"Language!" Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry."

All the Cullen children were sat at the large wood dining table; Jasper and Maria at one end on the left, Rosalie and Emmett on the other, on the right, with Esme at the end. Bella led me to the same side as Jasper and Maria, though on the other end a few chairs away for which I was thankful of. I wasn't sure how comfortable I would have been sitting beside Maria. I could tell Bella was upset with her, and I was here as _Bella's_ guest, so…

"It's was Bella." She replied, stabbing a piece of lettuce onto her fork, pointing it at Bella who passed the giant bowl of garden salad to me.

Bella was oblivious to all the stares she got. Instead, she just smiled at me, offering me a drink.

"_Laughing._" Maria continued.

Esme's eyes widened, and even Rosalie looked a little startled. Didn't Bella laugh along with the others? Was this not how she usually acted? My heart leapt at the thought that maybe I was the only one who got to see that side of her, but I quickly shook away the thoughts. This was her family and I was just someone she met at school. I was being ridiculous. Still, it would explain the shock of hearing her laugh.

Bella scowled at the rest of the table when the silence became too much for her. "People laugh. Can't I laugh? Какова проблема здесь?"(2)

Esme shook her head, passing down the water and juice towards us, smiling softly. "There's no problem, honey. Just ignore your siblings."

Emmett grasped his chest over his heart, gasping. "I'm hurt, ma. Telling Belsie to ignore me…"

Esme laughed softly as he grinned, winking at Bella. Bella just shook her head, looking over towards me. At my raised eyebrow, she returned it. "What?"

"You speak russian?" I asked. Was there nothing this girl couldn't do?

Bella nodded. "And Italian, French, and English."

Apparently not.

**XxXxXxX**

The car ride home after lunch was quiet, but much more comfortable than the ride over there this morning. I just kept going over the entire day in my head, grinning to myself, chuckling at some parts, raising more questions at others. Like when we were leaving and Esme's quiet and sincere 'thank you' while Bella was distracted. What was that about? Why was she thanking me?

I realized then, that it wasn't just Bella (mostly it was, but not all), the entire family was so different. There was just so much unknown about them, so much to figure out and learn about. And I wanted it all. I wanted to spend time goofing around with Emmett, I wanted to help Esme cook in the kitchen and hear about stories about Bella, like the one about how she showed up one afternoon all dirty and ruffled with a robin perched on her shoulder. I wanted to speak with Jasper, the quietest of the family, but who always seemed in a mental conversation with Bella, the two nodding at each other or smiling. And Rosalie, I wanted…okay, Rosalie still terrified me, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted there yet, and Maria had left to go hunting after lunch and sitting by me. Plus I hadn't even met Carlisle yet…

Bella parked the car in my driveway, again, opening my door before I was unbuckled. I gripped her warm hand and ran to the front porch, out from in the rain as I hugged the sweater she let me borrow, closer to warm up. Bella's hands were in her pockets and she was staring at her shoes; something I learned to be her nervous sign. I slowly reached for the door knob behind me, giving her the chance to speak.

"Alice." She began.

"Yes?" Damn, I hope that didn't sound too eager.

Bella laughed softly, looking out into the rain. "I was wondering…" The pause was killing me, and I was sure I wasn't breathing. Bella's brows furrowed. "Are you breathing?"

The air rushed out of me in one word. "Yes."

Bella smiled again. "You are very odd." She commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Says the Vampyre."

She nodded, still smiling. "Good point."

It was quiet again and I mentally sighed, figuring I'd help her out this once. "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Bella?"

Bella scratched the back of her neck. "Are you free for dinner tomorrow?"

My heart stuttered. "What?" I wanted to make sure I heard right before making a fool of myself.

Bella's eyes widened and she shifted back away from me, clearing her throat and started back peddling. "I-I mean, not like _that_. Just, you know, because my family is going out for dinner, and they all loved you -I'm sure Emmett would be angry if I returned and hadn't asked you to come with us. B-besides, you haven't met Carlisle, and we wouldn't want him feeling left out."

What did I do, what did I do, what did I do? Was this what she meant or did I wreck it before? Did she take the what as a what, or the pardon me that it was?

Okay, I could fix this. Just not tonight; things had to settle where they were, and I needed a fresh, non sleepy brain to figure out a plan to fix this.

I beamed up at Bella, nodding. "Sure! I'd love to."

Bella smiled, though it was back to those small smiles. "Great. See you tomorrow then." She said, blurring back off into her car.

I watched the car race off down the street until I could see nothing but the rain and turned to go inside, smacking my forehead on the door once I closed it. "Just say yes next time, don't ask what she means!" I mumbled into the door.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, that certainly was a long chapter. Hopefully it's all you expected and more. ^^**

**Reviews would be lovely. Tell me what you want to happen, try to guess. Who do you want to see more of? Reviews make the world go round! ^^**

**(1) Italian for 'I win.'**

**(2) Russian for 'What's the problem here?'**

**Annnnnnd, the whole 'dreams of the future'…well, like stated in earlier chapters, Alice can't remember her dreams; HOWEVER her dreams of the future aren't actually dreams, but visions which is why she can remember them once she's awake. Just thought I'd put that out there before some of you caught it and tried to yell at me. ^^**

**-Paige.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm also borrowing vampire/vampyre qualities and different things from the House of Night series and the Night World series.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige turner.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Alice were human, Bella were a vamp, and Twilight never happened. AU. Alice/Bella.**

**As for the vampires in this story; they will be significantly different from the vampires in Twilight; not that Meyer's weren't creative. You'll find out more about my vampires as the story goes on but I just want to make sure everyone catches everything;**

**~So far, we all know that their eyes are **_**silver**_** not gold and that they **_**reflect light**_** like an animal's, especially at night.**

**~They're obviously stronger than the average human.**

**~They've got speed.**

**~Sunlight burns them.**

**~Though they heal instantaneously.**

**~They've got sapphire blue Markings all over their bodies.**

**~Fangs, no the dropping kind either; all the time fangs, which are their main 'weapons'.**

**~There are two kinds of vamps in this story; Vampyres and Vampires -living and non living, and I just realized that my idea is similar to the Vampire Academy idea (my bad, here's the disclaimer: I don't own that either)-.**

**~My Vamps can't sustain themselves on animal blood, they **_**need**_** human blood -which will be explained later- and they don't kill their humans.**

**~The whole ordeal is very pleasurable, like in the HoN series.**

**~Ummm, when they're hungry, their eyes darken to grey and when they're about to feed (or fight) they turn black, all black, no grey, silver, or white.**

**~And as you can see, if they don't hunt; their bodies start to ache and different things happen (again, more detail later).**

**~Their eyes flash darker and their pupils slit when they are about to hunt or play around. It's their sense sharpening to their peak.**

**ALICE**

The sun was out and shinning brightly, bathing my bed and, unfortunately, myself in it's warm, cozy rays. There was a smile pulling at my lips as I settled back farther into my blankets, about to plunge back into an unconscious state again.

"Alice."

Of course CC wouldn't let me though. Just because _she_ could never sleep in, it meant that neither could we. CC got very bored and very lonely quite quickly actually.

When I didn't reply, CC hopped up onto my bed, bouncing me. "Alice! Wakey wakey!"

I stuffed my head under my pillows, groaning and blindly swatting her away. "Too early...Alice brain...no function." I mumbled.

CC's giggle was contagious, forcing me to smile as well. "Allllllice! I'm _bored_!"

I levelled a half annoyed, half playful glare at her. "CC, you're always bored."

She paused, nodding to herself. "This is true." Cynthia's bright blue eyes took in the sweater I was wearing. "Is that new? When did you go shopping?"

My own eyes travelled down to my chest as I pulled the blankets back, before shooting up and away to the corner of the room as I held back a blush. "I…didn't. This isn't new."

"I've never seen it before." She chimed, cocking her head to the side.

She hopped back out of my way as I got up, grabbing my towel and some clothes. "It's Bella's." I replied, as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't even need to turn around to know she had a grin on her face as we walked down the hall. Well, as _I_ walked down the hall so I could shower, and as CC followed me. I tossed the towel and clothes onto the bathroom counter and turned around, my hand on the doorknob as I leaned against it; raising an eyebrow at CC.

"_Bella's?_" She asked, the corners of her mouth curving up already.

"Yes, _Bella's_. Is there something you want to say, CC?" I shot back, giving her a challenging look.

She pursed her lips, her eyes travelling over the sweater again before meeting mine once more, giving me a full blown smirk. "Not yet, but I'll let you know when I do." She replied, turning on her heel and skipping off down the hall.

I sighed, shaking my head and closed the door. "Sisters…" I muttered, hopping in the shower.

Fifteen minutes and half a mini bottle of body soap later, I got out. I had been so distracted in my thoughts, possibly on a certain vampyre, and couldn't ever remember if I had already washed or had just stood there the whole time. As it was, I'm fairly certain I washed myself completely three different times. So I quickly ran the towel through my hair before waltzing off to my room to open my wardrobe and scan my clothes. I was going to dinner with the Cullens later, but I didn't know _where_ yet, nor did I know what they were wearing. The Cullen kids had a very…punk rock style to them. I, however, didn't, so I was pretty clueless about how to do this.

With a groan, I started pulling different things out. Twenty minutes later, I was dressed and looking in the mirror on the back of my door. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too casual either. Just a regular black skirt hanging above my knees, and a tight, V neck black shirt with the sleeves scrunched up to my elbows. Humming to myself, I danced over to my dresser and looked through all my jewellery; a silver thin chain, and a couple silver rings. Then I went back to my closet and pulled out a pair of black high heel boots.

The moral? When in fashion doubt; wear black and silver - you look good anywhere.

Charlie grinned at me as I skipped off the last stair, twirling over to give him a hug. "Lookin' good, sweetie. Got big plans today?" He asked, setting his fishing rod against the wall and dug out his boots from the hall closet.

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Later I do; I'm going out for dinner with the Cullens."

Charlie nodded, scratching the back of his neck as he looked over his stuff, trying to think of anything he forgot. "The Cullens, eh? You're hanging out with them a lot lately. Which one, again?" He asked, looking up to me. "Not that Jasper fellow, or the big one, right? Did they ask you? And you didn't tell me? I haven't met them yet, Alice, and you know-"

"It's Bella." I said quickly. "Calm down, Papa Bear." Charlie smiled warmly at me. He loved that nick name CC and I gave him a couple years ago; it was his soft spot when we wanted something or to get away with something.

"And which one's Bella?" He said, raising his hand up to his height beside him, looking between it and me curiously. Rosalie was tall for a girl, almost taller than Charlie himself though he'd never admit it, while Maria was a little shorter, and Bella was the shortest.

"The one you met yesterday, dad." I laughed, lowering his hand closer to my height.

A light bulb went off over his head as he nodded. "Oh! Right, right. The weird hand shaker." He said, guffawing as I gasped and mock-swatted him. "I'm just jokin', sweetie. She seemed…nice. A little stoic, but nice."

"Go catch your fish, old man." I laughed, giving him another hug.

Charlie gathered his things up and I opened the door for him. He paused in the middle of it though, looking over to me. "Say, if you aren't going out till supper, do you want to come see Jacob for a little while?"

What I _wanted_ to do was find CC or mom and start freaking out, maybe try to get some advice for tonight because I was seriously lost about all of this. How was I supposed to act? What should I say? Was I really wearing something appropriate for a dinner with her family? Should I get more dressed up?

But I also kind of wanted to step back from the freak out and just take a breather, and Charlie was good for that. Maybe because he was my dad, or maybe because it was just him; but I always felt safe and calm around him; my worries flying off for another time.

So grinning, I nodded furiously and grabbed my white coat from the hall closet. "Going with dad, be back in a few!" I hollered into the house and then danced off after Charlie.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Well, this was certainly awkward.

I could feel Jacob glance at me every so often before looking over to his dad, then mine, and then the wall, all before repeating it. Charlie and Billy seemed unaffected as they chatted some more, and I stood beside Charlie trying not to fidget.

"So… been a while, huh?" Jacob said, breaking the suffocating silence between the two of us while our fathers chatted on. He was way different from how I remembered him; no longer a short little kid but a tall, buff, man. Well, almost man. He was still two years younger than me and only sixteen. But he was friggin' buff and I wondered if it was steroids or something, or if he just spent all his time at the gym. His raven coloured hair was cropped short and I was briefly reminded of my last birthday we celebrated down here on the res; her had the long flowing hair while I had the boyish hair, and we used to teach each other relentlessly about it; laughing until we cried. It didn't seem so funny now, but the memory still brought a smile to my face. Speaking of faces; his no longer had the baby chub, but was sharp and chiseled, his eyes so dark they looked almost black.

Jacob was so different now.

I nodded my head with a slight smile. "Indeed, quite a while." I agreed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked, nodding to the door. I quickly headed out, waiting for him to grab a coat, but he didn't. At my curious look, he just grinned. "A little chill won't get to me." I felt like I was missing some kind of joke or something. "So, you miss Phoenix?"

Shrugging, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and followed him down the quiet street, looking up at the grey clouds. "Parts of it, yes. I miss the sun; I miss its warmth and how it made my skin smell like sunshine all the time."

"Smell like sunshine?" Jacob asked with a chuckle and raised eyebrow.

I smiled at him, rolling my eyes. "Yes, like sunshine. I… I can't describe it, but it smells like sunshine. Trust me." Jacob nodded with his smile still. "I miss some of my friends too; none of them were very close, but there were a couple I liked to hang out with."

"Not a very fair trade off for cold, wet, dreary Forks, is it?" He asked, somewhat amused and somewhat sympathetic.

An image of a sopping wet Bella laughing and laughing until her face turned red, flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "Forks has its perks."

Jake's eyebrows rose slowly, a sly smile pulling at his lips. "Oh? What's this, could someone have peaked your interest so soon? Who is it, maybe I know them. A lot of you Forkians come down to our beach when it's nice out; I've probably met them." He laughed.

There was no harm in telling _Jake_, was there? It's not like he would tell anyone, or at least not anyone from Forks. Maybe his dad and then his dad might talk about it with Charlie, but… who cares, really? Perhaps Charlie would have some advice.

With that in mind, I smiled again, looking away. "Bella."

Jacob cooed, wrapping a large arm around my shoulders. "Never took you for that type, Alice." I gave him a look. "Relax, I didn't mean anything by it. Love is love, who cares if it's with a guy or a girl. The heart wants what the heart wants, and all that stuff. There's actually two guys in the pack imprinted with each other; Quil and Embry-"

"The pack?" I asked, getting confused. Was Jake in some sort of gang?

Jacob froze, his dark eyes widening. "I… You… You weren't supposed to hear that, Alice. I-I have to go." He said.

Before I could do anything, Jacob sprinted off down the road, much faster than I would have thought. He didn't pause or turn back once as I yelled after him, and left me standing in the middle of the road, alone.

What. The. Hell. Man.

I mean, yeah, obviously it was a sore spot. Maybe he was in a gang and thought I'd tell Billy or something. But Bella had _much_ bigger secrets than gangs and whatnot, but _she_ never left me standing in the middle of the road. Alone. And she was a friggin vamp-

A gasp fell from my open mouth as I stared down the road. Pack… buffness…speed…

Glaring off into the distance, I raised my fist over my head, shouting at him. "You better be human, Jacob Black, or tell me where the hell to sign up because there's one of you supernaturals everywhere I turn, dammit!"

I was starting to feel a little left out. Bella's a vampyre, Jake may or may not be… a wolf? A werewolf? Do they run in packs? And what next, a witch? Faeries?

Huffing to myself, I turned and started back for the Black's house, grumbling under my breath the entire way.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Short chapter and all, but I think that's okay because I hadn't planned on updating this for a while yet. So here you are! ^^**

**Review and such forth, send your love or ideas. :D**

**-Paige.**


End file.
